Lobster Can Kill! YO THIS IS MASSACHUSETTES!
by Project Jelp
Summary: Hey Kids! Its your favorite state with that stuck up accent that whenever you hear you just want to throw a baby off a roof. I Paaaked My Caaa in Haaavad Yaaad!  Haha! We also have America's oldest fishing port! Write to me if you still want seafood!
1. Massachusetts! Opening letter!

Dear People from Places,

Sup! Massachusettes here! I saw that since everyone else is writing letter than maybe i'll try it to... WAIT A SEC! Do you guys even care? HELL, DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER ME? Im the one who literally striped England of his balls! Remember? Boston tea party? Ya, that was me. Anyways, Write to me or I'll make you eat Lobster. Ha, that doesnt sound like a good threat doese it? Well, I'll have you know that if you eat nothing but lobster for about 10 years you could die of mercury poisoning. Yes, it may take 10 years but the result will be worth it. NOW START WRITING! 


	2. Auther Note

No offense but have you ever been to Mass? 99% of us don't speak with Boston  
>accents or eat seafood all the time. And after the Boston Tea Party as you<br>eloquently stated it stripped England's balls the port of Boston was shut down  
>and they were forced to repay the British government. It was obviously a good<br>thing for the revolution and our country, but in the end it hurt as much as it  
>helped.<p>

Anonymous.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

***sigh* Ok, I totally knew this would happen. But Its a very good example on how I didnt really explain myself in the first Chapter... so here I go.**

**I live in Gloucester Massachusettes and I also dont have a boston accent. But, seeing how its very stereotypical, I did it for amusement reasons. And before people say thats low and such I have to ask you a question: Is everyone in France Perverts? Are all Italians wimps? Do all British people have imaginary friends and suck at cooking? No. And about the history part, I know this, calm down! I may not act it but I actually do have a deep respect for history. THIS IS A PARODY/HUMOR FANFIC! As they say in yaoi fanfics, DONT LIKE IT DONT READ! But thank you for your critisism, It has helped me try to explain better as to where I stand in using Massachusettes as my OC. However, Im not responding to anymore of these types of things and i'll just take the critisism.**

** ON ANOTHER NOTE! **

** thank you anonymouse reader for being my first reveiw~! Heres a digital cookie!**

** BUT GUYS SERIOSLY! SEND ME LETTERS!**


	3. Maine 1

**Massie!**

**HEY DON'T BE DISSING MY LOBSTERS! THEY'RE AMAZING AND YOU KNOW IT!**

**Isabella Kristina Jones-Kirkland**

**-Maine.**

**Dear Maine,**

**Hey Maine! How's it going? Are you excited for the skiing season?...MY LOBSTERS ARE MORE AMAZING THAN YOURS WILL EVER BE!**

With love

Massachusetts


	4. SpicyItalianRomano 1

**Hey my accent does NOT make people throw babies**

**LOL I have a Boston accent**

**I'm from**

**New Bedfordthough :3**

**Hey look I wrote a letter**

**But wait if I'm from**

**Massachusetts does that mean this letter comes from his**  
><strong>heart?<strong>

**Awwwwww! That's so deep!**

**Also ive never eaten lobster but I eat fish and chips often**

**-SpicyItalianRomano**

* * *

><p>Dear SpicyItalianRomano,<p>

Sup Citizen! Huh, I don't think we are America's heart….. I'll have to ask him next time he visits. Okay dude, YOU LIVE IN MASSACHUTTES AND YOU NEVER EVEN TRIED LOBSTER? DUDE! That's like living in Russia and never drinking Vodka or living in Italy and never eating Pasta. I recommend you go out (RIGHT NOW) to the nearest sea food place you can find (I recommend lobster land) and chow down! Fish and chips are okay to I guess, as long as its cod, or maybe even striper. Yummy. BUT DON"T LET ENGLAND COOK IT!

- With Love

Massachusetts


	5. Ohio 1

**Dear****Massachusetts****,******

**Yo! DUDE! What's up? How's the weather over there? Cuz lemme tell you, over****  
><strong>**here, ITS FREEZING! My weather is so bipolar. It was like spring****on Wednesday****,****  
><strong>**but know, nooooooooooo its freezing.******

**And getting used to the time change? OH MY GOSH! Its so difficult dude.******

**And damn Wolverine beat me this year! ITS ONLY CUZ TRUSSLE ISNT COACH ANYMORE****  
><strong>**AND THE TEAM IS GETTING USED TO IT! THATS THE ONLY F***ING DAMN REASON!******

***cough* um, sorry about that, needed to vent ^_^'******

**With all my love,******

**Alexandra (Alex) C. Jones aka****Ohio**

**Dear Ohio**

**Wasup? Over here its pretty much the same! I woke up this morning practically frozen! Haha, and about daylight savings, I woke up so disoriented when I realized it was only 5 instead of 6. Sorry to hear about your Team. My teams doing pretty good actually, we might even go to the superbowel again! GO PATRIOTS! Uh… hehe, sorry, that probably didn't help.**

**With Best wishes for your team,**

**Massachusetts.**


	6. Florida 1

**Hola ****Massachusetts****!**

**How have you been lately! I saw that your doing letters and decided to write  
>to you. I think it should be close to thanksgiving time if im correct? But oh<br>well... Not like anyone cares for that holiday. Anyways hope you don't get  
>hit with to much snow this year!<strong>

**Erin Carriedo-Jones (florida)**

Sup Florida!

I've been good! Thanks for asking, but I'm getting kind of irritated lately. HOW COME DAD NEVER TALKS TO US? I mean I know he's busy with work and such BUT WE ARE HIS CHILDREN! Whatever… Anyways…. AWW MAN! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT DUDE! Thanksgiving? I practically gave birth to that holiday! If your citizens over there don't celebrate thanksgiving, dad's going to be pretty disappointed! And plus, why wouldn't you celebrate it! There's Turkey, and stuffing, onions, carrots, green beans, smashed potatoes, Gravy, corn, little boiled onions, Gravy, applesauce, pumpkin pie and GRAVY! In other words GET COOKING KID! And I also hope we don't get a lot of snow this year either, last year and the year before was HORRIBLE!

Seriously considering becoming one with Russia due to the lack of respect for thanksgiving,

Massachusetts.


	7. Maine 2

**Massie,**

**It's going pretty well, thank you. What about you? Actually, not really since  
>we got snow in October. It's gone now but you know me, I hate my winters! It's<br>always so cold and we get piled with it...**

**NO MY LOBSTERS WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER!**

**Best wishes!**

**Isabella (Bella) Kristina Jones-Kirkland**

**-Maine.**

Maine,

Haha! You got snow in October? Heh, sorry to hear that kid. Luckily, we haven't got any snow yet but we have gotten countless amounts of frost. I absolutely HATE winter too! Isn't there like a "General Winter" we can complain to? It always feels like us and Alaska get the most snow out of all the states!

YOU WANNA GO CHILD! MY LOBSTER IS SUPERIOR TO YOUR SHRIVELED RED THINGS!

Massachusetts


	8. Florida 2

**Massachusetts******

**Alright calm down. It's just that everytime i look around i see Christmas  
>decorations everywhere. I mean i love thanks giving and i know you invented<br>the holiday but just look around... Christmas is already in everyone's head.  
>but anyways hermano are you inviting the rest of our siblings to your house<br>for thanksgiving? If so cool! We can also try to drag America with us too!  
>Plus me and winter do not do well together. BURRRR... I hate cold.<strong>

**P.S. Why in the hell would you want to become one with ****Russia****? I mean sure  
><strong>**Alaska**** would but you...NO way.**

**Erin Carriedo-Jones (Florida)**

Florida,

*twitch Twitch* Ya, I should probably calm down…. I like Christmas to and everything, but seriously! Thanksgiving's where its at man! Its all about giving thanks and family and **FOOD! **And to answer your question: ABSOLUTELY DEFFINATELY! PARTY AT MY PLACE DUDE! I hope Dad makes it this year! And I HATE COLD TOO! The only thing its good for is to grab a garbage can lid then surf it down a large hill at dangerouse speeds! (I love sledding!)

- Massachusettes

P.S. ….i dunno….Free Vodka?


	9. Siberia 1

**Prvyet Massachusetts~**

**I'm ****Siberia****, Russia's daughter. Your lobster does taste good, but I perfer  
>Latvian Bacon Rolls. <strong>**Latvia**** and me make them. I celabrate Thanksgiving because  
>I love eating all that food~<strong>

**I heard from my Bratishka that you said that you would become one with ****Russia****.  
>So...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Becone one with Siberia, Da?**

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia Ivanevna Braginski**

**AKA**

**Siberia**

**PS Do you have a human name?**

Sup Siberia!

Nice to meet you! Huh, I never had bacon rolls before But im glad that you like my lobster! DUDE YOU CELEBRATE MY HOLIDAY IN RUSSIA? I FREAKIN LOVE YOU KID! Hehe….. and about the becoming one thing…. I didn't really mean it, I was just having a depressed moment about how no one takes thanksgiving seriously anymore…. BUT I'LL TOTALLY BE YOUR FRIEND! And also….. Don't you have Siberian Husky's up there? Because if so… CAN I HAVE ONE? THERE SO CUTE!~

With love, Lobster and beer,

-Massachusetts.

P.S- My names Melissa Abigail Jones! Thanks for asking!


	10. Maine 3

**Massie,**  
><strong>Yes, I did get snow in October, so I couldn't take Augusta trick-or-treating..and why are you calling me 'kid'? I'm not a child anymore, you know! Hmm..I guess we could always complain to Russia's General Winter, but I doubt that'd be a good idea, especially around this time of year. Meh, can't really be bothered. Augusta always tries to get me out of the house to play in the snow, it annoys me, but still can't be bothered.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, well Alaska is practically a frozen wasteland anyway, so we can't really say we get more snow than Alaska.<strong>  
><strong>FINE LET'S GO THEN! AND I'M NOT A CHILD! AND MY LOBSTERS ARE NOT SHRIVELED!<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Maine,<p>

Hehe, I know your not a kid, I call everyone kid! I even call dad "kid" It's sorta my thing. I vote around spring time we go complain to General winter, that way he'll be on vacation and he'll be a little nicer (i heard he is mean!) Oh yea! Sorry to hear you couldn't go trick-or-treating! I love trick or treating... This year it was really cold so I had to wear a big puffy jacket over my costume. I think you should go outside sometimes to play in the snow, but the only fun thing to do is to go sledding...I like sledding! WEEEEE!

-Massachusettes

P.S Ya, I think Alaska wins that competition

P.S.S ALRIGHT THAN! MEET ME IN A DARK ALLEY IN BOSTON! I JUST STOLE RUSSIA"S WATER PIPE! YOUR GOING DOWN KID!


	11. Angry Citizen 1

**Dear Massachusetts,**  
><strong>HOW COULD YOU? IF YOU DIDN'T THROUGH ALL THAT TEA IN THE HARBOR WE WOULD STILL HAVE AWESOME ACCENTS! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I HATE LOBSTER! IN FACT I MIGHT BUY A WHOLE BUNCH OF YOUR LOBSTERS AND BURN THEM!<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely, An angry citizen of the USA<strong>  
><strong>P.S. I Have access to eggs, toilet paper, forks, bird seed, and your address...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear a sincerely Angry Citizen...<p>

Ummmm...DUDE! I WASN"T GONNA SIT THERE AND LET ENGLAND BOSS ME AROUND LIKE THAT! HE WAS ALL LIKE "IM GONNA TAX YOUR ASS"! SO I WAS ALL LIKE "WELL I JUST THREW YOUR EFFING TEA IN THE HARBOUR!"! BRO! DONT HATE ON THE LOBSTER! THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!

With questionble love?

Massachusetts.

P.S And I have access to the school committee funds I can use to track yo ass!

P.S.S Why the hell would you wanna sound like England? "Chip Chip cherio good man!" "Right Oh!"


	12. Florida 3

**I can see that. By the way hermaña do you like catfish? If so then yay cause it's so good! Plus lobster is good too! Also if u want to be somewhere warm during winter than my place is available but it might be slightly chill! Btw for thanksgiving can I bring Spain over too! After all I was under him for a while! Anyways have fun this winter!**  
><strong>P.S. Really vodka! I mean come on! Plus papá Americá would be annoyed.<strong>  
><strong>Erin Carriedo-Jones (Florida)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

I Had Catfish One time in New Hampshire. It was Actually really good! And Thanks for your Hospitality Kid! Sure! I'll come down for a week maybe next month when it really starts gettin cold. I geuss you can bing Spain Over... it could be fun! ...AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "I was all under him for a while?" OH GOD EWW! IF YOU MENT WHAT I THINK YOU MEANT YOU BETTER HAVE BEEN PROTECTED!

_With Love

_Massachusetts~

P.S. Ya, i know America would be annoyed. BUT THATS WHAT HE GETS FOR AGNORING ME! Its like ever since the American revolution has been over I've been his "has been" Child... *depression*


	13. Florida 4

**Massachusetts**  
><strong>EWWWWW! When i mean under España I mean he was my guardian before America took me in. Thanks i will tell España right now that he can come with me. Although he might bring Romano along. Or he could bring France and Prussia... That might be a nightmare. Oh well!<strong>  
><strong>Erin Carriedo-Jones (Florida)<strong>  
><strong>P.S. I'm sorry hermana that America is being a pain. But come on at least you have me and the rest of the states as family. So cheer up! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*twitch Twitch*<strong> O-Okay... Ya... sorry about that...TELL HIM NOT TO BRING NEITHER FRANCE OR PRUSSIA! that would be terrifying! Everywhere you look there would be groping and wrong use of the word Awsome!

_With Love and Thansgiving Cheer.

Massachussettes.

P.S Its okay, And Im happy all the other states are my family!


	14. Romano 1

**Hey Lobster Bastard,**  
><strong>My fratello said you were answering letters so I got bored and decided to write you one. AND YOU BETTER BE DAMN HAPPY IM SPENDING TIME WRITING TO YOU! Whatever...ANYWAY if Spain visits you I'll probably be forced to come too so I might as well get to know a little about you first. So tell me about yourself.<strong>  
><strong>-Lovino Romano Vargas<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Tomatoe Bastard,<p>

Thanks for writing me a Letter! YOU BETTER BE DAMN HAPPY IM RESPONDING TO YOU! I shoul've just sen't this letter back in the mail! I wonder how that would boost your ego? So you want to know more about me? Okay than... I AM YOUR SUPERIOR AND IF YOU EVER TALK LOWLY LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN I WILL BURN SOUTHERN ITALY...WITHOUT DAD KNOWING...Y-YA!

With Fire, Gasoline, and Love.

Massachussetts~


	15. New Mexico 1

**Hola Massachusetts!**  
><strong>How are you? I don't think we've talked since the last meeting...two-no thr-no...er, when ever that last meeting was at. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway, here's some chili (and whipped cream of course) to go with your Lobster.<strong>  
><strong>Adios,<strong>  
><strong>New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones OR Amir Carriedo (I go by both)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

SCORE! Thanks for the Chili man! Heres 5 pounds of Lobster! The last meeting was around 4 and a half weeks ago. And im doing good thanks! How are you?

Love,

Massachusetts!


	16. Romano 2

**Dear Lobster Bastard**  
><strong>WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO! IM THE ** COUNTRY IF THE MAFIA DAMNIT! AND LIKE HELL YOU'RE MY SUPIOR! IM ** OLDER THAN YOU! YOYRE LUCKY I DON'T COME OVER THERE AND BEAT THE ** OUT OF YOU! AND IF YOU ** BURN ITALY I WILL KICK YOUR ** SO HARD AMERICA WOULD FEEL IT! NOT TO MENTION GETTING SPAIN TO CHOP YOUR ** WITH HIS BIG ** AXE DAMNIT!<strong>  
><strong>-Lovino Romano Vargas<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Tomatoe loving, curly topped ***Hole of a country...<p>

Hi there, You have officially uninvited yourself to my Thanksgiving party. The Mafia don't scare me! Have you seen Boston downtown at night? AND DAMN STRAIGHT IM YOUR SUPERIOR! I DONT CARE IF YOUR A COUNTRY! IM COOLER THAN YOU"LL EVER BE! AND I"DE LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO COME AT ME! AMERICA WOULD BEAT YOUR $$ BEFORE YOU EVEN REACHED NEW ENGLAND WATERS! And bro, I won't burn all of Italy, Just southern Italy...I like Feliciano! At least he's nice to me and gave me a bunch of Italian Resturaunts. AND CHILD! CUT OF WHAT? IMMA CHICK!

With Love cupcakes and rainbow unicorns,

Massachusettes!


	17. Romano 3

**Dear LObster Bastard**  
><strong>HOLY CRAP YOU'RE A GIRL! (would have never thought that) Why would i even want to go to your stupid thanks-whatever day party!Plus I'd like to see America take me on after what i did to Nantucket at the last meeting! HA! And like I care, everyone likes Feli better...<strong>  
><strong>-Lovino Romano Vargas<strong>  
><strong>PS Spain wants to know if he can come to the party<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Lobster Bastard,<p>

Yes Child, Im a girl. AND ITS CALLED THANKS **GIVING** PARTY! It's when we give thanks to family, friends and Health! And you probably do want to come to my party since im making vegitarian churro's as an alternative to turkey. I will totally forgive you and let you come to my party if you beg however. AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAD? OH GOD EWW! Awwww! and did I hit a weak point about how I like Feliciano better! HAHA! FELI"S BETTER THAN ROMANO! FELI'S BETTER THAN ROMANO~~~~~HAHAHAHAHA!~

-Massachusette (Melissa Abigail Jones)

P.S. Sure, I guess he can come, my sis florida wants him to so it's cool with me. 


	18. Coconuts 1

**Dear Mass,**  
><strong>DUDE I LIVE IN YOUR BRAIN. Ain't it the best state there is? Usually I don't like personified states but you're my exception! I'm enclosing a stuffed lobster with this. HIS NAME IS JOHN BOSTON. TREAT HIM KINDLY. So what's you're favorite part of you? And is it okay that I don't eat seafood? I just like fish too much to eat them oUo; I don't have a Boston accent but my friend does! WHATEEEVAAAAH~ <strong>  
><strong>You're SO COOL~!<strong>  
><strong>~Coconuts<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Coconuts,<p>

DUDE? YOU LIVE IN MY BRAIN? THATS AWESOME! Im glad your making an exeption twards me! SCORE! A STUFFED LOBSTER! I NOW DUB YOU AS MY FAVORITE CITIZEN, KID! I'll treat him kindly...before I eat him...My favorite part about me would be Gloucester. Gloucester is my left arm. It's also the worlds oldest fishing port in the USA! (Not that dad even cares...stupid dad...) Anywayzzz, I geuss it's okay to not like seafood, but your deffinately missing out! Why don't you get an aquarum for pet fish and than eat the eating fish? BOSTON ACCENTS WILL SOON BE THE WORLDS GREATEST TRADEMARK!

~Massachusetts


	19. Romano 4

**Dear Lobster Bastard**  
><strong>Whatever bastard obviously Feli is better. I've known that forever. And what I did to America IS NOT what you're thinking. Spain says he'll be there. And what the hell kind of churros are you making.<strong>  
><strong>-Lovino Romano Vargas<strong>  
><strong>PS. Feli will be there too.<strong>

* * *

><p>For your information im making Churro's with LOTS OF SUGAR! And love! AND SPRINKELS! RAINBOWSPRINKELSSS! Kay kid, calm down, your not better than Feliciano and he's not better than you... I was joking. RIIIIIIggggIIHHHHTttttt... You totally didnt bang my dad. I get it. Hehe... STOP CALLING ME BASTARD! YOU MAY CALL ME BY MASSACHUSETTS, MELISSA OR <strong>GOD!<strong>

-Massachusetts

P.S Awwww Man! Now I gotta make pasta! Im gonna be so broke by the end of the month!

P.S.S I'll still let you come if you beg.


	20. Coconuts 2

**Dear Mass,**

**DON'T EAT HIM! HE'S TOO CUTE! D: I've been to Gloucester, it's nice there. Do  
>you like George's Island? It's kind of SUPER AWESOME OUT THERE! I sort of took<br>a vow not to eat fish because they're just too cute. So very cuuuute~! Thank  
>you for responding to my question so fast. What do you think about Baaawston?<br>:D**

**Take care of my lobster!**

**~Coconuts**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, I love Georges island! However I don't go there much...the seagulls always look very hungry...Anyways,You remind me of the country china! I heard from my dad that he loves cute things too! I LOVE BOSTON! ESPECIALLY AT NIGHT! There's a really big fountain next to the train station! It's awesome cuz in the summer we can play in it! But you need to run away really fast when the police come! Hehe...<strong>

** -love **

** Massachusetts**

**P.S. What am I supposed to do with the lobster than?**


	21. Romano 5

**Dear Lob-...Massachusetts**

**LIKE HELL IM CALLING YOU GOD! And Feli says he'll bring pasta. And Tonio says  
>he'll bring tomatos. AND IM NOT BEGGING!<strong>

**-Lovino Romano Vargas**

* * *

><p>Dear... Ummmm South Italy?<p>

Yay! I don't have to pay~ I dont have to pay~! And I guess since you didn't call me bastard you can come to my thanksgiving party! You can help me to make SUGARY CHURRO'S OF EPICNESS WITH CHOCOLATE RAINBOW SPRINKLZZZ! WHHOOO!

_Massachusetts~


	22. New Mexico 2

**Hola,**

**Ah~ Gracias hombre.**

**I'm doin' good as well.**

**New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones OR Amir Carriedo**

* * *

><p><strong>Cool, Happy to hear you doing well! I have a question... Is it hot all year round down there? ALSO! I'll trade you some lobster for one of those epic sombreros! <strong>

** -Love **

** Massachusetts~ (Melissa Abigail Jones)**


	23. Romano 6

**Dear Massachusetts**  
><strong>Tonio says he'll help make the churros. He'll bring tomatos for filling too. And Feli wants to know what kind of pasta to bring. I guess i'll come too...i'll bring pizza.<strong>  
><strong>-Lovino Romano Vargas<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear ( do i call you Romano or south Italy?)<p>

Cool! Yay Churro's! Tell him to bring the realy long kind of pasta! It's so good! And Feliciano always makes the best sauce! HA! I totally knew you wanted to come! Be happy I didn't make you beg! Hehe! YAY PIZZA! What kind of toppings? YUMMY!

-With love, thansgiving cheer and lobster,

Massachusetts~


	24. Siberia 2

**Missy~ (May I call you that?)**  
><strong>You haven't had Bacon rolls? I'll send you some then. <strong>  
><strong>Yes, I celebrate Thanksgiving here in Russia~<strong>  
><strong>Yay! I have another friend!<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I do. One of my huskies, her name is Sadie, has given birth to three pups. The first one is a pure white female like her mother. Her name is Mathea. The second one is a black and white male. He is slightly larger than Mathea and his name is Lukas. The last one is a runt and his name is Katio. His coat is a light brown and white color. They need homes.<strong>  
><strong>With love, vodka and sunflowers<strong>  
><strong>Antonia<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Sure, I guess you can call me Missy... Cool! Thanks for the bacon rolls! Im totally stoked you guys celebrate thanksgiving in Russia But who wouldnt celebrate thanksgiving? ITS THE BEST HOLIDAY EVER! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! PUPPIES! KATIO SOUNDS ADORABLE!

Love

Massachusetts~


	25. Siberia 3

**Missy~**  
><strong>I hope you liked them.<strong>  
><strong>I know. Who wouldn't? <strong>  
><strong>You want Katio? He needs a home.<strong>  
><strong>With love, vodka and sunflowers<strong>  
><strong>Antonia<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Liked them? I LOVED THEM! AND YES! I WOULD LOVE KATIO! I WOULD TAKE CARE OF HIM WITH LOTS OF LOVE!

With Love, Lobster and PUPPIES~

Massachusetts~


	26. Romano 7

**Dear Massachusetts**  
><strong>I dont care what you call me. AND BASTARD IM THE ONE WHO MAKES THE SAUCE! Just cause Feli makes the pasta doesnt mean he makes everything. What kind of toppings? AND LIKE HELL IM PUTTING LOBSTER ON IT!<strong>  
><strong>-Lovino Romano Vargas<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Inferior person who is awkward,<p>

Hehe~ See what I did there? You said I could call you anything I want! HA! I didn't know you make the sauce... Its great actually! DARNNIT! WHY NOT? LOBSTER IS AMAZING!

- Massachusetts~


	27. New Mexico 3

**Hola Mi hermana**  
><strong>Actually, not really. It gets pretty cold in the winter but really hot in the spring and summer. But hotter in Arizona. (Heh, I know why~)<strong>  
><strong>Dude, I dont have sombreros. Ask (tos para la tos estúpido) Mexico. But I'll look around. I'm sure to find one just for you~<strong>  
><strong>de,<strong>  
><strong>Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones<strong>  
><strong>(From,<strong>  
><strong>New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Wow...I guess I don't know anything about you... Hehe... Im sorry...WE NEED TO HAVE A SIBLING BONDING DAY! I feel horrible now!

-Love

Massachusetts

P.S.: Tell me about yourself? (that sounded cheesyXD)


	28. Romano 8

**Dear state who is almost as annoying as Prussia**  
><strong>See what I did there bastard! AND HELL YEAH I MAKE THE ** SAUCE! AND LOBSTER GO ON PIZZA!<strong>  
><strong>-Lovino Romano Vargas<strong>  
><strong>PS I've never actually tried lobster on pizza so MABYE I'll try making a recipe.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Lovino,<p>

NO! I DID NOT TELL YOU YOU COULD USE MY NAME HOWEVER YOU"D LIKE! And can I have the recipe to your sauce? Its Great! We have a lot of Italians In here so therefore we have a lot of Italian Resturauns...But none of them have the good sauce you make! YOUR GONNA PUT LOBSTER ON THE PIZZA? I FREAKEN LOVE YOU BRO!

-Massachusetts~

P.S. IM NOT AS ANOYING AS PRUSSIA! TAKE THAT BACK!


	29. Siberia 4

** Missy~**  
><strong>We are glad you liked them.<strong>  
><strong>Sure. I can see you and Katio are excited. When do you want him? I'm heading to Amerika soon anyway. <strong>  
><strong>With love, vodka and sunflowers<strong>  
><strong>Antonia<strong>

* * *

><p>Siberia~<p>

I'll take Katio whenever you come to America~! When you come over to my place, I'll MAKE LOBSTER ROLLS!~ THERE SOOOO GOOOODD!

With Love, Lobster, and SEAFOOD~

Massachusetts~

P.S. Do you want to Come to my Thanksgiving Party While Your up Here?


	30. Romano 9

**Dear Massachusetts**  
><strong>DAMN RIGHT NO ONE MAKES SAUCE AS GOOD AS ME! Here i guess you can have the recipe. And yes i put lobster on the pizza. it was actually pretty good. <strong>  
><strong>-Lovino Romano Vargas<strong>  
><strong>PS i said ALMOST as annoying<strong>  
><strong>no one is as annoying as that bastard<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Lovino Romano Vargas,<p>

Alright, dont get too cocky...THANKS FOR THE RECIPE CHILD! Was the lobster pizza really that good? Haha! I totally knew it! My trademark food is good on everything~ IM GONNA RULE THE WORLD WITH LOBSTER~ HAHAHAHAHA!

-Massachusetts

P.S. ...Agreed.


	31. Romano 10

** Dear Massachusetts**  
><strong>How the hell do you take over the world with lobsters!<strong>  
><strong>-Lovino Romano Vargas<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Lovino Romano Vargas,<p>

...Very, **Very** carfully.

-Massachusetts~

P.S. QUESTION! Is Romano your first name or your middle name? I mean... I know its in the middle of your name but it seems like everyone calls you Romano...Than does that mean your actual middle name is Lovino if your first name is Romano? ARE YOU REALLY WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE OR IS YOUR NAME FRANK?


	32. New Mexico 4

** Hola Mi hermana,**  
><strong>No, no. It's totally fine. And yes, yes we do.<strong>  
><strong>de,<strong>  
><strong>Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones<strong>  
><strong>(From,<strong>  
><strong>New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)<strong>  
><strong>PS: Well, I like whipped cream, roasted chili, spicy things, tomatoes...um. People always tell me I remind them of Papa Spain. I guess we act too much alike. That and I look like a smaller version of him. Meh That and Spanish is my first language. English is my second.<strong>  
><strong>PPS: You? <strong>

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Happy to hear I didn't Offend you, Im not all that social and I just recently started writing letter's. And you and Spain do act alike! I never noticed it Before! Anyways about me...Hmmmm...Well, did I ever tell you that I **LOVE** lobster? I also love other seafood too! Sometimes though, Im in the mood for Italian food. A lot of my citizens are italian dissents so we have a lot of good (fancy and expensive) Italian resteraunts. I have a kind of strained relationship with Dad and England. Dad because im his "has been child" so he doesn't really talk to me much...Instead he focuses on our over acheiving siblings like Washington D.C and Hawaii. And England... well, for obvios reasons...Hehe...Anyways, People also tell me I have a strange accent because I don't pronounce my r's but I don't see it. Well, Thats about it~ ALSO! Do you want to bring over some food for the thanksgiving party? It would be a big help!

-Love

Massachusetts~


	33. Siberia 5

** Missy~  
>I'm coming in a few days.<br>Lobster rolls? Those do sound good.  
>Sure. Up? You know it is down to me, da?<br>With love, vodka and sunflowers  
>Antonia <strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia~<p>

Yay! this is gonna be so Awesome! I'll even show you Stage Fort Park and The flat rocks!~

I CANT WAIT TO SEE KATIO~ Did he grow much since when you last described him?

Oh... ya, Hehe ZAorry, I kinda gotta look at a map I guess, Im so used to saying "come on up" to florida. Hehe...

Whith Love Lobster and seafood~

Massachusetts~


	34. Romano 11

** Dear Massachsetts  
>Um... My human name is Lovino Vargas. People call me Romano as my country name, Italia Romano. Feli's country name is Italia Veneciano. But people always call him italy...<br>-Lovino Romamo Vargas **

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

There! I'll Call you Romano~

-Massachusetts

P.S. ONLY 6 MORE DAYS UNTILL THANKSGIVING~~~!


	35. Rhode Island 1

** Dear Mass,  
>Hey...it's me, Rhode Island. I'm just writing to ask that you warn me next time you get back into Salem Witch mentality. I know I dress weird compared to the rest of you (Business Casual is the abnormal, apparently?) but it doesn't make me a witch, and I really don't want to hang. Again. Like the last five times. Thanks!<br>Love, and wishes to be noticed;  
>Helena Anne Jones, AKA Rhode Island, AKA the Canada of the Northeast.<br>P.S. Quebec wants his money back. I should know...he thought I was you**

* * *

><p>Dear Rhode Island,<p>

Wassup? Wow, I havn't heard from you in a while, How ya doing Buddy? And the Witch Trial's were a one time thing! You know how I get like America when creepy stuff happens...Hehe...Anyways, Sorry again~

-Massachusetts~

P.S. Oh ya.. I totally forgot about that... Haha...Sorry?


	36. Maryland 1

**Dear Massachusettes,**

**Do not threaten people with lobsters! That will look bad for me too...**

**Have you seen New York lately? He left one of his rings here. If he wants the**  
><strong>blood cleaned off, he can do it himself.<strong>

**With love,**

**Nathaniel W. Jones/State of Maryland**

* * *

><p>Dear Mary,<p>

Hey! how ya doing? Hehe, remember when we were little and I always used to call ya Mary? HAHA~ You would get so Ticked off! Anyways, Ya, i have seen New york...He's been looking very suspicios lately...Bro, Im not Bailing him out of Jail again, Next time its your turn!

Love,

Massachusetts (Melissa Abigail Jones)


	37. New Mexico 5

**Hola,**

**Wow. Well, I can understand.**

**Yes you have told me. We have a bunch of Hispanics. And Mexico trying to get**  
><strong>into my lawn. Meh.<strong>

**Well, I'm usually ignored by dad. **

**Duh! I'll bring over sopapilla's with honey and everything of the like. Where**  
><strong>is it being held at?<strong>

**de,**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones**

**(From,**

**New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Hehe... Mexico is so much fun to Hang out with! Your ignored by dad to? URG! That ticks me off! ALRIGHT! IVE GOT AN IDEA! Lets me and you start a new revolutionary war to become our own Countrie's! YA! LETS DO THIS!...ummm...ya, sorry I still have these rebelion moodswings... *sigh* I still love dad...It's just...ya...**ANYWAYS~ **What are sopapilla's? are they a type of fancy soap with honey in it? CUZ IM NOT EATING HONEY! And I was originally gonna hold it in the middle of the woods, because thats where the first thansgiving was held, but than I realized this morning it was about 30 degreese and I dont like the cold so I figured I'de have it at my place~

Love,

Massachusetts~


	38. Siberia 6

**Missy~**

**Ok.**

**A little bit. He eats a lot~**

**Oh. It's fine. I wouldn't be annoyed. Still comrades, da?**

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Yay~ I cant wait to see him~

And yep, we're still... uh... Comrades? Ya Comrades.

With Love Lobster and Seafood~

Massachusetts~


	39. New Mexico 6

**Hola,**

**...Um...Have you seen Texas's try? **

**Sopapilla's are a square piece of dough that is hollow in the middle. You can**  
><strong>put honey and other types of food it it. Mostly it's a desert type of food.<strong>

**Cool.**

**de,**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones**

**(From,**

**New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Ya, That was Hilarios~ Dad was so confused when Mexico tried to take custody of Texas~ Hehe, I remember that~

Wow! those Sopilla,,, Soapilla,,,,, **Sopapilla's **sound great!~ Can we put lobster in it?~

Love,

Massachusetts~


	40. Siberia 7

**Missy~**

**It is so more active and noisy in Amerika then in Russia. Kaito is distracted**  
><strong>by everything.<strong>

**Yeah! Still comrades.**

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Yay~ Your in America~ How was your flight? AWWA~ And Kaito sounds so cute~

Yup~ Totally BCF~

With Love, Seafood and LOBSTER~

Massachusetts~


	41. Pennsylvania 1

**Hello Massachusettes. Pennsylvania here- how are you?**

**Anyways, I have a question- How do you keep New York off your property? I**  
><strong>really don't want to have to use my prized hunting rifle on him, but he keeps<strong>  
><strong>coming into my house, writing obscene things on my paperwork,<strong>  
><strong>and...manhandling my underwear. |:<strong>

**Much appreciation,**

**Prudence Birkesson (Pennsylvania)**

* * *

><p>Dear Pennsylvania,<p>

Hi Penny~ How are ya? And good question, I tell him that if he comes near me doing awkward stuff I tell him his citizens arn't going to be aloud to come over in the fall to watch the leaves change color~ Maybe you should try blackmailing him, it seems to work for me all the time.

Love,

Massachusetts~


	42. New Mexico 7

**Hola,**

**It was. Man, that was my favorite memory with Dad.**

**Lobster with Sopapilla? Well, sure. I'm not sure how that will taste though.**

**de,**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones**

**(From,**

**New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Ahh, good times, good times...

LOBSTER WITH SOPAPILLA WILL TASTE AMAZING~ YUMMY~!

Love,

Massachusetts~


	43. New Mexico 8

**Hola,**

**Yep. (Nods in approval)**

**...Sure. I'll make extra just for you.**

**Oh. By the way, I found a sombrero for you. I'll send it in this letter for**  
><strong>you.<strong>  
><strong>Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)<strong>

* * *

><p>YAY~ thank you~ YES! I GOT A SOMBRERO!~ YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITE SIBLING!~ HAHA!~<p>

Love,

Massachusetts~**  
><strong>


	44. Siberia 8

** Missy~**

**The flight was good. Katio will have a good life with you, da?**

**BCFs! Best Comrades Forever! Wait until I tell my brothers~**

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

YOU BET! When General winter starts PMSing me and him are totally going sledding together! HES SO FLUFFY IMMUNA DIE!~

Yay~ You got the "BCF" Thing! i was hoping you would! Haha!

With love lobster and seafood,

Massachusetts~**  
><strong>


	45. Siberia 9

** Missy~**

**He loves the snow. General Winter PMSing. Thats a funny thought~**

**My brothers will be happy I have a female friend~ My friends who live closest  
>to me that I haven't lived with are Romania, Mongolia and South Korea.<strong>

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Haha, I crack myself up~

Well! Im happy to be your first friend thats a girl! And to celebrate, next time you come over my house We're gonna light some fire works in a church and dump a bunch of stuff into the ocean!~ YA! REVOLUTION~~~!

Uh... hehe... sorry... Rebelliose streak...ANYWHO!~ Are your brothers like Russia's other kids? Like how my siblings are America's kids?

With love Lobster and Seafood~

Massachusetts~


	46. New Mexico 9

**Hola,**

**Yeah. (Fist pump)**

**I did'nt know that you liked Sombreros so much**

**Oh, can I come over to your house a day or so early to help get ready for**  
><strong>Thanksgiving?<strong>

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Who wouln't like Sombrero's? Their so pretty~ And sure, you can come over my house today, its pretty hectic and all, IVE BEEN BAKING PIES ALL DAY~! I hardly got any sleep last night.

love

Massachusetts~


	47. New Mexico 10

**Hola,**

**Well, true.**

**Cool. I'm on my way on the plane. I should be there about three.**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear New Mexico,

sounds good, i'll pick you up at the airport~

Love,

Massachusetts~


	48. Siberia 10

**Missy~**

**I wonder what would happen if I told him that...? Then say England said it!**

**That sounds like fun~~~~!**

**Yeah. My brothers are Ural Mounain District, the half of Russia that isn't**  
><strong>Siberia, the Moscow twins and Alaska.<strong>

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Told who that?

Haha~ It must be nice having only a few siblings~ I Have exactly 49! Its horrible! Especially on Holidays like thanksgiving!

With love, Seafood and lobster~

Massachusetts~


	49. Thanksgiving Hangover

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!~!**

Errr... Late thanksgiving anyways~ Awww Man! I have the most Horrible Hangover! Anyways, I would Like to thank those who came to my thanksgiving party!~ WASN"T IT AWESOME! Ya, I know. I would Also like to **SHUN** those who didn't stay after to help me clean! **WICH WAS EVERYONE!** Really guys? You could at least replace all the windows in my house! Who the hell broke them anyways? AND NEXT YEAR WE ARE NOT HAVING AN INDOOR TURKEY SHOOT! IT WAS A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE MISTAKE! YOU ALMOST SHOT MY NEW PUPPY YOU JERKS!

Ayways, I would also ask and encourage more people/states/countries/city's/ANYONE to write to me. THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO FEAR IS LOBSTER! DONT FEAR THE LOBSTER! LOVE THE LOBSTER!~

_love,

Massachusetts~


	50. Siberia 11

** Missy~**

**General Winter. Tell him what you said about him PMSing, but say that England**  
><strong>said it.<strong>

**Yes. Except when the Moscow twins convice the rest of them to sing Amerikan**  
><strong>pop songs.<strong>

**God, I have a huge hangover. How much vodka/bier did I drink last night? Or**  
><strong>did someone spike my drink?<strong>

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Oh! haha! I totally would but... well I do kinda enjoy life so if General Winter doesnt kill me with his snow flurry of cold rage than England will after he un-buries himself from the ice/snow that will surly come.

Hehe~ The moscow twins sound Fun! **WAIT**! They don't sing Pop songs from Justin Beiber or Rebecca black do they? Because if they do...Lets just say it won't be pretty and my dad will have to convince your dad not to start a big war...Hehe...

I KNOW RIGHT! My heads still killing me!

With love, seafood and LOBSTER~

Massachusetts~


	51. New Mexico 11

**Hola,**

**...Well. Now that it's over, I'll help you clean...But I'm not helping with**  
><strong>your windows. I might hurt myself with them. Meh<strong>

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Well at least someone will help me! Thanks kid! AND BE A MAN! A LITTLE PAINFULL GLASS WON"T SERIOSLY INJURE ANYONE! plus we got lots of good hospitals at my place so don't worry~

Love,

Massachusetts~

**P.S **The sopapilla's were awesome!**  
><strong>


	52. Maine 4

**Massie,**

**Well, that's not a good habit for you, not to mention how rude it is.. I doubt**  
><strong>General Winter is mean, like how we all said Nessie was, too! Yet Nessie was<strong>  
><strong>the sweetest thing I've ever seen! You should go see her if you ever go to<strong>  
><strong>Scotland~<strong>

**No, it's fine, I had to make it up to Augusta, since he won't let it go that I**  
><strong>let it snow. Damn brat..and even if it snowed you still went trick or<strong>  
><strong>treating? Be careful, you might get sick and I will NOT nurse you. Yeah, well,<strong>  
><strong>I hate going outside in zerodegree weather, it messes with my whole body and I<strong>  
><strong>can't thnk right if that happens. Just go sledding with Augusta and Boston,<strong>  
><strong>I'm sure they'd really enjoy that.<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**Maine.**

**PS. Oh and Happy Late Thanksgiving! Sorry I couldn't be there for dinner and**  
><strong>all, I just got home really late from England's and I didn't want to go<strong>  
><strong>anywhere~<strong>

**PPS. FINE, LET'S GO THEN! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ** THIS TIME!**

* * *

><p>Dear Maine,<p>

My habits Are perfectly amazing thank you very much!~ But i've heard a lot of rumors about General Winter!~ I have made a friend named Siberia (wich is Russia's daughter) and she agrees with me! Nessie? OH! you mean the Loctness Monster! Huh, if I ever go to Scotland I will look for nessie. Did you know that we have our own sea monster in Massachusetts? It was seen in the Gloucester harbor once in a while but than it dissapeared. Google it.

You would'nt Nurse me if i got sick? WHAT KIND OF SISTER ARE YOU! And sure~ I'll take Augusta for a day or two and us and Boston can go sledding all day long~

Love,

Massachusetts~

**P.S** No problem~ but you really missed out! My amazing Lobster was the feature dish since the Turkey exploded...

**P.S.S** HEHEHEHAHAHA! YOUR ON! IMMA SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE LOBSTER IS ALL ABOUT BI**C!

** P.S.S.S** What were ya doing at England so late for? **O_O  
><strong>


	53. Maine 5

**Massie,**

**Whatever you say big brother. Yes, I have heard rumors about him as well, but**  
><strong>I refuse to believe them, Siberia's afraid of everything as I recall her<strong>  
><strong>running away when I threw a snowball at her. You should! Nessie is so cute!<strong>  
><strong>Uncle Scotland says everyone is scared of her, but she couldn't hurt a fly!<strong>  
><strong>Poor dear..<strong>

**Yes, I recall your monster, you wouldn't shut up about it, hence why we all**  
><strong>tend to ignore you a lot.<strong>

**Why should I nurse you? I already have to take care of my Provinces and towns,**  
><strong>I don't need to care for you as well! And please do, he's been moody<strong>  
><strong>lately..and I think it's from keeping him inside for so long. He hates being<strong>  
><strong>inside, he loves the outdoors a lot more, but sometimes he needs to stay<strong>  
><strong>inside because he always manages to get in trouble..<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**Maine.**

**PS: How the hell does a turkey manage to explode? Please don't tell me someone**  
><strong>had explosives in the turkey as it was cooking..<strong>

**PSS: FINE MEET ME AT THE CANADIAN BOARDER TOMORROW! I'll put you in your**  
><strong>place.<strong>

**PSSS: U-uh..remember? He kidnapped me and I just got home last night.**  
><strong>N-nothing happened, really..<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Maine,<p>

W-WHAT! IM A GIRL! WHER'VE YOU BEEN! W-well I know I was flat as a child but everyone is! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW IMMA CHIK?

...

...

...

.

A-Anyways...

OH! hey~ i remember that! After you threw a snow ball at her she went crying to her dad...that wasn't fun man! I really pulled that lame excuse on how throwing snow at someone is a sign for affection out of my ass ya know! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED! And i guess Nessie does sound kind of cute~

AND HEY! PEOPLE DON'T IGNORE ME! I-I Ummmmm... MY LEAVES CHANGE COLOR... And...AND I DUMPED ENGLANDS TEA IN THE HARBOR...SEAFOOD LOBSTER!

Uh...Righty then, If im sick its only the right thing to do! I mean who else will help me? Well, maybe New Mexico but He would be annoyed to come all the way out here to help me! Also i've got a plan! lets just send Augustus and Boston Dad's friends China's! I heard he's good with Kids!

Think about it~

Massachusetts

P.S. ...n-no...

P.S.S. OH! YOUR IN FOR IT NOW LITTLE SISSY! IMMA KILL YOU THAN DUMP YOUR BODY IN A LAKE BUT THAN DECIDE THATS A BAD IDEA BECAUSE THE COPS WOULD EVENTUALLY FIND IT! SO THAN I WOULD FISH OUT YOUR BODY THAN BURN IT AND THAN FEED THE ASHES TO MY NEW PUPPY KAITO!

P.S.S.S. Kidnapped you? What? SIS! STOP BANGING MY OLD ENEMY!**  
><strong>


	54. Maine 6

** Massie,**

**Well, you do look a lot more like a boy than a girl now, so it's a lot easier**  
><strong>to confuse your gender! Despite that you really are flat..so it's not my<strong>  
><strong>fault!<strong>

**...So you explained to Russia that I'm gay? DUDE NOT COOL! I know I'm bi but**  
><strong>seriously? I didn't almost get us killed! She should have known what a<strong>  
><strong>snowball fight was! And yes, Nessie is adorable! I wanted to take her home but<strong>  
><strong>Uncle Scotland said no..jerk.<strong>

**...Yes my leaves change color too, did you not know that Autumn is a world**  
><strong>wide season? Yes the Boston Tea Party was funny, you should have seen Iggy's<strong>  
><strong>face! Haha..<strong>

**..Fine, I'll help you when you are sick, but don't think I'll stay there long,**  
><strong>I still have all my work to do.:NO I AM NOT SENDING MY CHILD ALL AROUND THE<strong>  
><strong>WORLD! Not that I don't like China, I do, but Augusta doesn't like strangers..<strong>

**With love,**

**Maine.**

**PS: ...Someone put explosives in the turkey..**

**PSS: PSH YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME YOU WOULD JUST YELL AT ME AND THEN BACK DOWN**  
><strong>BEFORE I LET A POLAR BEAR EAT YOU!<strong>

**PSSS: W-WHAT? I'm not banging Arthur! How did you g-get that?**

* * *

><p>Dear Maine,<p>

S-so what if im flat! AT LEAST MY BOOBS ARN"T FREAK SIZED LIKE YOURS! BLEEEH!

Well its not like it matters! Who cares what the commie thinks! And Siberia did too know what a snow ball fight was... BUT IT WASNT A SNOWBALL YOU THREW AT HER IT WAS AN ICE CHUNK SMART ONE! And sis, if you brought home a 5+ ton monster home from Scotland... I would dissown you as a sister.

W-well... MY LEAVES ARE BETTER! Yups, I know! But I think I went overboard with the Boston Massacre... Hehe...

YAY! NOW WHEN GENERAL WINTER WANTS TO BE A BITCH I WONT DIE!~ YAY! Pfft! We won't send them to actual China! We'll just drop them off at a Chinatown or something!

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. ...yes... BUT IT WASN"T ME THIS TIME! Errrr... that a lie... BUT THE TOOTH FAIRY TOLD ME TO DO IT!

P.S.S HEY! I COULD TOTALLY KICK YOUR ASS! OR BETTER YET WHY NOT I JUST DUMP ALL YOUR LOBSTER IN MY HARBOUR! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A POLAR BEAR FROM!

P.S.S.S HAHA! Your stuttering! Your stuttering!** ENGLAND AND MAIN SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE THAN COMES AUGUSTUS AND LONDON IN A BABY CARRIAGE!  
><strong>


	55. Maine 7

**Massie,**

**Uh..last I checked, a C cup isn't freakish. If you drank more milk, maybe**  
><strong>you'll start growing by the time we meet up for Christmas~!<strong>

**YES IT MATTERS WHAT RUSSIA THINKS! and that was an actual snowball! She just**  
><strong>said it was made of ice to get Russia ** at me! You have no idea what fear is<strong>  
><strong>until you hear that god damn 'kolkolkol'..and I would want to bring home<strong>  
><strong>Nessie! That would be awesome despite being disowned~<strong>

**ALL LEAVES ARE THE SAME YOU IDIOT! Annd you think? That was a little**  
><strong>overboard..<strong>

**Don't push your luck, General Winter could always come around to bite you in**  
><strong>the arse~ ...Where the hell is the nearest China Town? Still, Augusta still<strong>  
><strong>hates strangers, he'll be scared so badly..<strong>

**With love,**

**Bella.**

**PS: WHO PUTS EXPLOSIVES IN A GODDAMNED TURKEY?**

**PSS: ...IF YOU TOUCH MY LOBSTERS I WILL CHOP OFF ALL OF YOUR GODDAMNED**  
><strong>FINGERS! and I have my reasons of having a polar bear, I borrowed one from<strong>  
><strong>Russia cause I told him about how I couldn't bring Nessie home~<strong>

**PSSS: SHUT UP! NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US AND IF YOU TELL DAD I WILL PERSONALLY**  
><strong>MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SHOW UP FOR CHRISTMAS!<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Maine<p>

S-SHUT UP! And the milk thing doesnt even work!

WHO CARES WHAT RUSSIA THINKS! HE'S JUST SOME BIG ASS COUNTRY WHO DOESN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING PRODUCTIVE BESIDES MAKING CONDOMS AND VODKA! And ya, sure it was a regular snowball, a regular snowball that can give someone a black eye! KolKolkolkolkolkolkolkol? Haha! Does that scare you? HAHA! KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL! Why dont you just dump a bunch of toxic waste ito your harbours to turn the Lobsters into giant monsters? That you can name one Nessie.

THATS A LIE! MY LEAVES ARE SUPERIOR TO EVERYONES! (except Canada's) Ya,,,, i Kinda Regret that now... Maybe thats the Reason dad doesn't like to talk to me anymore... O_O Wow Im a Jerk!

ANYWAYS, I don't really know where the closest China town is but if you drive around for a couple hours on a Wendsday late at night you'll eventually find one... Dont ask me how, it just works. But Augustus is scared of me! He loves me!

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. WELL YA KNOW! IF YOU DRINK ENOUGH BEER ALL THOSE MAGICAL LITTLE CRITTERS THAT ENGLAND TALKS TO START TO BECOME REAL! LIKE I SAID BEFORE THE TOOTH FAIRY TOLD ME TO DO IT!

P.S.S. Oh Ya? I'de like to see ya try! And russia has polar bears? Wow! Cool! Imma ask if I can have one!

P.S.S.S. HAHAHAHEHEHAHAHEHA! YOU TOTALLY BANGED ARTHUR! How doese that even work though? Isnt he technically our Uncle? OH BRO THATS SICK! HAHAHAHAHEHEHA!


	56. Siberia 12

**Missy~**

**True... That would be bad. **

**No. It was Lady GaGa, Katie Perry, and Ke$ha. Annoying, but not Justin Bieber**  
><strong>and Rebecca Black.<strong>

**Da. Stupid sun won't shut up.**

**Being hit by a block of ice didn't help either...**

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Ya...

Oh! I like those singers!~ Do they sing good or terribly off Key?

Hehe!~ I know what you mean~ Thats why im currently under my bed right now hiding from all light! My kid Boston came in to ask me what was for dinner... and I hissed at him... I hope he didn't take it personally...hehe

Oh! A-are you sure it wasnt just snow? B-Because,, I heard Snow W-was especially hard this year...?

with love, Vodka and sunflowers~

Massachusetts~

P.S. I HAVE THE SIBERIAN OCHESTRA SONGS STUCK IN MY HEAD!


	57. Siberia 13

**Missy~**

**They sang it well. The only problem was they wouldn't stop.**

**I'm hiding under my hotel room bed. I growled at room service. The poor guy**  
><strong>put down the pancakes I ordered and I pulled them under the bed before he ran<strong>  
><strong>from me.<strong>

**It was either ice or a tightly packed snow ball. Either way it hurt. Snow is**  
><strong>hard this year? I'll check. I'm on the third floor at the hotel. *goes and<strong>  
><strong>jumps out the window and lands in a large snow bank*<strong>

**Are you talking about the Tran-Siberian Orchestra? That band is from New York,**  
><strong>not Siberia.<strong>

**With love, vodka and sunflowers **

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Oh... well that must suck.

Hehe! Poor room service guy! Wait are you still in America?

ALRIGHT IT WAS TOTALLY MAINES FAULT! AND IT HAPPENED YEARS AGO! So can I just give you a friendship cookie and we can call it even? ...A-are you okay? O_O

Oh... WELL THE NAME IS VERY MISLEADING!

With love, lobster and seafood!

Massachusetts~


	58. Siberia 14

**Missy~**

**I'm still in Amerika for the meeting. You know, the states/territories/regions**  
><strong>meeting?<strong>

**You told my Mama that your sister was gay? And that she threw a snowball at me**  
><strong>as a sigh of affection? Ok then. Yay! Cookie! Ok!<strong>

**I was attacked with snowballs from a bunch of idiotic teens. They called me a**  
><strong>damnned comminist and said I sould go back to the hell were I belong. They<strong>  
><strong>left me alone when I threated to beat them to death~ I went back to my hotel<strong>  
><strong>room and stabbed the steak I ordered~<strong>

**Oh! I'm fine. :3 I surprised some girl from New Jersey. She helped me out.**  
><strong>Somehow, she had a bunch of flowers that weren't dead! Even in the snow. <strong>

**We should sue them for taking my name, da?**

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Oh ya! Haha! I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me child!

Wait, by "Mamma" do you mean Russia? AWW MAN! IF YOU DID YOU JUST EARNED 20 BROWNIE POINTS! HAHA THATS RICH!~ Anyways, she's Bi, wich means she bangs dudes and chiks, so watch your back~And Yup! Totally sighn of Affection! (not) Hehe! Yay Cookies~

O_O wow... Im sorry? That must suck. If that happened to me I'de prolly go all Revolutionary on their asses! Next time that happens you call me and I'll set em' straight! kay?

Oh! Thats nice. What kind of flowers!

Sure, but can I have half the money? :)

With love Seafood and Lobster

Massachusetts~


	59. New Mexico 12

**Hola,**

**Yeah. With my luck, I'll end up hurting myself more than necessary.**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

**PS: Thanks man. Anytime. I make the best sopapilla's in the country so...yeah.**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Aww~ your not that clumsy~ And you should make sopapilla's for the Regions/States/Territories world meetings! WITH MEH LOBSTER! it would be great!

Love,

Massachusetts!~


	60. Siberia 15

** Missy~**

**I call Russia my Mama becuase he is my living mother. My dead father is Papa**  
><strong>Samoyed. I aslo had Mama Yukaghir, Aunt Finnic, Uncle Buryats and Big Brother<strong>  
><strong>Urgic. Your sister really doesn't like me, da? Why should I watch my back?<strong>  
><strong>*totally clueless*<strong>

**Ok. I understand though. They must have grown up with Russia haters, da? **

**Many kinds! Dutch Tulips, Sunflowers, tons! She let me have her sunflowers and**  
><strong>some of her tulips. Do you have any sisters like that?<strong>

**Sure.**

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Cool, so Russia's a chik? SWEET! MAJOR FUTURE BLACKMAIL! Er... I mean Wow, You have a big family~ Kinda like mine... But mines only slightly bigger.

Uh... No reason~ You don't really have to watch your back. I was just joking~

Haters gonna hate!

Umm...I dont think so... Well last time I checked Wyoming was kinda like that but she was mostly a cry baby... Maybe she's changed though, I havn't had a ot of time to talk to her at the thanksgiving party because I was busy and all...

With love, Seafood, and Lobster~

Massachusetts~


	61. New Mexico 13

**Hola,**

**Yeah. I kinda am.**

**Sure. I will.**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Ya... I was Kinda just trying to make you feel better...HAHAHAHAHEHA!

...

Sorry, AND YAY!~ SOPAPILLAS!

Love,

Massachusetts~


	62. Siberia 16

** Missy~**

**No, Russia's not a girl. I just call him my mom because Papa Samoyed was more**  
><strong>of my father.<strong>

**Oh, ok then. I thought she was a state/territory/region because the flowers**  
><strong>were all fresh and stuff. I'll ask Holland.<strong>

**With love, vodka and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Awwwww... Too bad...

She might be, did she mention her name? I'll ask my sister maine, she seems to know about my siblings more than me~

With love, seafood, and Lobster~

Massachusetts~

P.S. KAITO RIPPED UP MY COUCH! DARNNIT! HE WON"T STOP EATING! (but I still love him~)


	63. Iowa 1

**Dear Massachusetts,**

**Hey! Ths is your sister iowa, i just wanted to check up on you.**

**What have you been up to lately? **

**Also, Nevada has been dragging me off into corners and trying to tell me about**  
><strong>'yaoi' But big sis Virginia keeps finding me and pulling me away, saying i'm<strong>  
><strong>not old enough for 'that stuf...' What are they talking about? <strong>

**Your little sis, Iowa.**

**P.S: Do you think dad would mind if i went out for the day? Mr. Russia keeps**  
><strong>inviting me over to his house, but i'm not sure if dad would mind.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa,<p>

SUP SIS! Hehe, I havn't heard from ya since Thanksgiving! How are you? But what you want? Last time I checked I-Owe-Ya 5$ but I cant pay you right now!

Get it? I-Owe-Ya? Iowa...I-Owe-ya?

...

...

I-I thought it was funny...

**ANYWAYS~**

Yaoi~ Ahhhhh~ I remember when I was young~ The days I was innocent~ Hehe... I think Virginia, Dad and a lot of other people would kill me if I told you so Im gonna pass!

But you know what? If you ever want to see Dads friend Japan have a total sped attack, ask him!~

Love, your amazing older Sister,

Massachusetts~~!

P.S. Ummmmmmm...Please dont...or at least make sure your with someona at all times and your never alone with Russia.


	64. Siberia 17

** Missy~**

**No, I asked her for her name but she wouldn't tell me.**

**I forgot to tell you. All puppies go through this stage.**

**With love, vodka, sunflowers, and puppy training guides,**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Oh... I guess she's shy~

*twitch* A-apparently...

Thanks for the guide...

With love, lobster and seafood~

Massachusetts~

P.S. Is your Dad dangerouse and should I allow my little sis Iowa to hang out with him?


	65. Siberia 18

**Missy~**

**I guess so~**

***laughs* And huskies as the worse in this stage~**

**You're welcome.**

**1) Why does she want to?**

**2) If she does, she needs to stay with the Baltics and my brothers at all**  
><strong>times.<strong>

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Ya, I learned this the hard way... BUT I REGRET NOTHING! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART EVEN THOUGH HE'S CURRENTLY CHEWING MY ARM OFF!~

...Iowa...She is probably the most innocent of us states...Apparently Russia keeps calling her and sending her sunflowers in the mail... I dunno man... So he asked her to go over his house and she thinks it would be O.K.

...What are the Baltics gonna do? Arn't they afraid of Russia as well? Hmmmm I guess your Brothers are O.K but i would feel safer if your with her. You seem like someone I can trust.

With love, Seafood and Lobster,

Massachusetts~


	66. Iowa 2

**Dear Big sis, **

**Hear is the odd story that followed after i received your letter. **

**I took what you said about asking Mr. Japan about Yaoi to heart, but after i**  
><strong>finished speaking, His faced turned a really pretty shade of purple, and he<strong>  
><strong>started muttering nonstop! But all i could make out was, 'What have i done'<strong>  
><strong>And 'Innocent minds' Then he apologized to me and walked away...<strong>

**Weird, huh? But thats not the weirdest part!**

**After that, Nevada, New york and Wyoming dragged me into a corner, (My house**  
><strong>has to many corners...) And started telling me about Yaoi again! But they<strong>  
><strong>didin't get very far because Dad, Virginia, and for some reason Uncle England,<strong>  
><strong>Found us, and tore me away from our freaky siblings.<strong>

**Virginia started lecturing me, while Dad and England took Nevada New york and**  
><strong>Wyoming into the corner. <strong>

**I have no idea what they were whispering about, but Uncle England got really**  
><strong>mad!<strong>

**Anyway, now i have to know what Yaoi is!**

**Your Little sis, **

**Iowa.**

**P.S: Sent me Sunflowers! I don't get why everyone says i shouldn't**  
><strong>be friends with him...<strong>

**P.P.S: I thought your joke was really funny!**

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa,<p>

**! *breath* !~~~~~~~~~~**

O-OMG! I LOVE YOU CHILD! HAHA! JAPANS SUCH A SPAZZ! HA! AND DAD AND ENGLAND GOT IN IT TOO? AWW MAN! THIS IS TOO GOOD!

A-Anyways, Im S-sure its nothing you should worry about... *stifling laughter* But if you really want to know...

Its what people say when they get a boo-boo~

Love, Your Amazing Elder Sister,

Massachusetts~

P.S. ...Sunflowers? Sis...If you end up becoming one with Russia imma flop you, but i suppose its ok to hang out with him, ONLY IF YOUR WITH SIBERIA THOUGH! She's the only one I trust.

P.S.S Awww! This is why your Awesome~


	67. New Mexico 14

**HOla,**

**? H-Hey, don't laugh. Eso es idot muy grosero! Estás escuchando?**

**Sigh**

**Really angry,**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

**((Translations: Eso es idot muy grosero! Estás escuchando?: That's really**  
><strong>rude idot! Are you even listening?))<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahaha... Sorry Max, Its just sad to see that im more of a man than you~<p>

Dont be angry! I still heart your soul!

Love,

Massachusetts~


	68. Virginia 1

**Dear Sister of mine,**

**This is Virginia, I heard you were writing letters so i joined in!**

**I Have had to drag little Iowa out of so many bad situations lately! Ugh, its**  
><strong>getting annoying how persistent Nevada is... Keep an eye on her.<strong>

**Anyway, How are you? I haven't seen you in ages! What our you doing these**  
><strong>days, besides writing letters of course. <strong>

**I've been working hard to try and stabilize the economy, but times our hard.**

**With love,**

**~Virginia Amanda Jones**

**P.S: I heard a rumor you and Germany got together... Of course i think it**  
><strong>might have been one of my dear brothers or sisters spreading the rumor.. But i<strong>  
><strong>just wanted to know.<strong>

**P.P.S: Keep Iowa away from the Italy's at all costs! They might be**  
><strong>contagious...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Virginia,<p>

Hey sis! Whats crackin? Ahh, I just love the cheesiness in my words~

Anyways, sure, i'll keep an eye on her~ SHE'S SO FREAKEN ADORABLE! Did you hear what she did to Japan? HAHA! PRICELESS!~~~~ She even thinks im funny! (wich I totally am!) Anyways, Do you know the deal between her and Russia? ...She's worrying me...

Ive been good~ Recently ive been cleaning up my house from my awesome Thanksgiving party~ I've also been taking care of Boston... He's such a trouble maker! My economy is being a bitch to... in fact i think everyone's is...I blame dad...YOU HEAR THAT DAD? YA! YOU HEARD ME! STOP INVESTING IN MCDONALDS AND START INVESTING IN SOMETHING USEFULL!

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.s. WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAA? Alright who started it? I GARENTEE IT WAS NEW YORK! OR NEW HAMPSHIRE! THEIR ALWAYS BUGGING ME! THEIR FU**ING DEAD!

P.S.S. Awww man! It would be the cutest thing in the world! what a great idea!


	69. Iowa 3

**Dear Big sis, **

**I love you to! But i am really surprised you didn't hear it from your house!**  
><strong>Dad and england yelled really loud! <strong>

**I might be young, but i'm not an idiot, and i'm gonna find out what it really**  
><strong>means!<strong>

**Anyway, Indiana Introduced me to this really awesome person! His name is**  
><strong>Prussia! He is so awesome! <strong>

**Your Litle sis, **

**Iowa. **

**P.S What do you mean by becoming one with Russia? That sounds sexual...**  
><strong>Anyway, i'll go see him later with miss Siberia.<strong>

**P.P.S:Aw, i love you sis!**

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa,<p>

Ya, they can yell pretty loud... i should know *evil smirk*

I really would tell you but Virginia would slit my throught than dump me in a resivour...I like life...

goddamnit...T-Thats nice sweetie...Ummm...Please dont touch him, you don't know wheres he's been.

Your amazing big sis of epic proportions~

Massachusetts~

P.S. ...you have no idea...

P.S.S. Yay! At least im loved by one of my siblings...*evil glare twrds others*


	70. Illinois 1

**Dear Massachusetts,**

**I-I can't believe you haven't written me yet! You sea-food eating jerk! Hot**  
><strong>dogs are better! <strong>

**Anyway,you better write back...**

**I'm not lonley,**

**Illinois**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Hehe, Sup Ill...(loser) How ya doing? (jerk) AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOUR HOTDOGS TASTE LIKE REAL DOGS!

Keep tellin your self that~

Love, your caring, (not) Loving (not) understanding (ppffft!) Sister,

Massachusetts~


	71. Siberia 19

** Missy~**

**Your arm...? It's called teething.**

**Oh... Gott... Damn it.**

**The Baltics would get my tiger and dogs. My brothers would drag Iowa out of**  
><strong>there.<strong>

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Oh... I knew that...

Im gonna take that as your kind of worried.

Huh, I guess that could work. Than if that happens call me and i'll set Russia straight! ***Heroic, ignorant smile~***

With love, lobster and seafood~

MASSACHUSETTS!


	72. New Mexico 15

**Estimado idot hermana,**

**Grrr.**

**...Fine. But I want some whipped cream...(dozes off into space)**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

((Heeeeyy~ Is it okay if I bring in my other OC Osaka?))

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Awww, Here count to ten with me... 1, 2, 3 10~ There! Dont you feel better?

Hmmmm... I wonder if whip cream would taste good on lobster?

Love,

Massachusetts~

((Sure :) ))


	73. Siberia 20

**Missy~**

**Ok.**

**Da... I am.**

**Or I could go with her, too. Um... Sure? *thoughts: Don't think that would**  
><strong>work well...*<strong>

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

(A/N: Can I send a letter as my other OC North California? Also, a question.  
>Is New York a girl or a boy in this?)<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Hehe, i would feel much better if you hang out with her~ Your the only one I trust~ AND YUP! if you guys have any trouble just scream "big sister" and i will run in and be all Rebel on Russia's ass!~

With love, seafood and lobster,

Massachusetts~

(( Sure~ and New York is a dude,)) :)


	74. Nova Scotia 1

**Dear Massachusettes,**

**First of all, I'm /much/ better at catching lobster than you. Plus, I've got**  
><strong>apples. And why must your name be so hard to write, let alone pronounce? It's<strong>  
><strong>so hard to write when you're stone drunk, which I always am...and I STILL<strong>  
><strong>manage to out fish you! Ha~!<strong>

**Your lobster rival,**

**Mainland Nova Scotia, AKA l'Acadie~**

* * *

><p>Dear Novia Scotia,<p>

Hi~ there! I dont beleive we met!~ Im Massachusetts~

Pfft! No way! My lobstering skillz are superior to EVERYONES~ And I got apples! Lots of apples! AND THEY ARE PROBABLY BETTER THAN YOURS! I dunno, ask my dad...Huh, wow it is hard to write when your drunk! Hehe~ thats cool! Im almost as bas as Missipee...Misseseppi...Misestippy...Miisseesseippi...Misissipi! Ya... uh... Whatever,.

YOU CANT OUT FISH ME EITHER!

Your **Superior** Lobster rival,

Massachusetts~

P.S. Huh, I definately heard your name before but I cant remember what country your in...Its almost as if your country doesnt exist... Hmmmmmmmm, Strange.


	75. Illinois 2

**Dear Massachusettes,**

**MY HOTDOGS ARE DELICIOUS AND YOU KNOW IT! You have lobsters for brains! Don't**  
><strong>call me Ill, I sound like a virus!<strong>

**Loser?- NEXT TIME I COME OVER THERE I'LL PESONALY TAKE ONE OF YOUR LOBSTERS**  
><strong>AND- oh, uh Pennsylvennia's calling me...gtg<strong>

**from your sister (No comment),**

**Illinois**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Ya, sure, whatever you say you dog killing Desease~

TAKE ONE OF MY LOBSTERS AND WHAT! YOU MESSIN WITH MY LOBSTERS YOUR DEAD!

Love,

Massachusetts~


	76. Siberia 21

**Missy~**

**Ok, sure. Thank you~ You trust me the most?**

**Why the heck will you be in Russia?**

**The country, not the person.**

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Yups~ Totally! You seem really nice! I just dont like your dad... NO OFFENSE!

Well If Iowa is there I'll be hanging around to ensure her safty, Pennsylvania would make me...A-also I wanna see the big colorfull castle...Its cool.

With Love, Lobster and Seafood~

Massachusetts~


	77. Northern California 1

**Hello Massachusetts**

**New York made me write to you. So if you don't like it, blame him.**

**I am your sister, North California. How are you? Still bragging about your**  
><strong>lobster? If you brag about it near some states, you will just end up getting<strong>  
><strong>beaten to a pulp. So stop bragging! Poor Iowa. Maybe they should just get it<strong>  
><strong>over with before someone like Alaska tells her. I mean, I could freaking tell<strong>  
><strong>her right now.<strong>

**Oh, the scientists need me.**

**N. California**

* * *

><p>Dear North Carolina,<p>

Sup sis!~ Im good! you? I-I WONT GET BEATEN TO A PULP! YOU SEE WHAT I DID TO ENGLAND! W-with Frances help... BUT STILL! IM AWSOME! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME UP!

And its not my fault my lobsters are incredible...they just are~

N-No! S-shes the only state that still is truly inncocent! I think dad wants to preserve her! Besides, if you tell her anyway she probably still wont understand.

Scientsts? What the hell are ya doing?

Love,

Massachusetts~


	78. Rhode Island 2

**Dear Mass,**

**It's RI again. You still haven't paid Quebec back, you know. Anyway, why don't**  
><strong>you come see me more often...I'm just south of you...and your always ignoring<strong>  
><strong>me when I go to visit you, except for the holidays...Oh, and can you tell<strong>  
><strong>Florida that just because I'm little, it doesn't mean it's ok to steal my<strong>  
><strong>glasses (Providence) I haven't been able to see anything since Thanksgiving!<strong>

**Hope you can actually see this**

**RI**

* * *

><p>Dear Rhode Island,<p>

Sup Buddy? Feeling better?

Heh... Ill get around to it eventually! I just recently recovered from the expenses of my TOTALLY AMAZING THANKSGIVING PARTY~ (You gotta admit it was pretty spectacular~) W-well I ummm... huh...I dunno, I guess we should hang out more, HOW BOUT' WE HAVE A SIBLING BONDING DAY? you can come over my place and we can go lobstering together! It'll be awesome!Awww? is Florida picking on you? Dont worry, i'll talk to him.

Love,

MA

P.S. HAHA~ My Abbreviation is ma, YOU ALL CAN CALL ME MOMMY FROM NOW ON!~~~ :D


	79. New Mexico 16

**Hola,**

**(Takes a deep breath) ...Yeah. Thanks.**

**Eew.**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

There, Isnt the world a brighter place now yo?

HEY! ITS NOT GROSS! IT''LL BE AWESOME!

Love,

Massachusetts~


	80. Osaka 1

**Konnichwia Massachusettes-san,**

**Hello. It is nice to meet you. I am Osaka but you may call me Kisa if you**  
><strong>wish. I hope we can become friends.<strong>

**Honda Kisa**

**Osaka**

* * *

><p>Dear Osaka,<p>

AWWWWW! YOUR SO FREAKEN POLITE!

I'll totally call you Kisa! I can tell we're going to be great friends! Almost as great as my lobster! Are you from Japan? Thats coolio!

Massachusetts~


	81. Illinois 3

**Dear Massachusettes,**

**Uwahh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry! I'm sorry I tried to cut**  
><strong>off Nantucket that one time! Are you mad?<strong>

**Love,**

**Illinois**

* * *

><p>*twitch Twitch*<p>

Dear Illinios...

N-No...Im not Angry...Hehe...It's fine...*twitch*

Love,

Massachusetts

P.S. ...So, Hows the weather in Chicago? Bi-Polar?


	82. Northern California 2

**Massachusettes**

**I'm not North Carolina. I'm Northern California. I'm good. You threw the Brow**  
><strong>Bastard's tea in the harbor. I heard about it when I lived with Mexico and<strong>  
><strong>Spain. And? That frog?<strong>

**You? Awesome?**

**Sure.**

**What about Hawaii? Iowa will know eventally. Alaska or France will tell her.**

**I work with them.**

**N. California**

* * *

><p>Dear <strong>Northern<strong> Carolina,

Theres a difference? huh... sorry.

Hehe~ Yup I totally did!

And ya, France helped the first of us 13 states along with America in fighting against England...FINE! SO I GUESS YOU CAN SAY I HAD 15 OTHER PEOPLE HELPING ME BUT I CAN STILL HOLD MY OWN IN A FIGHT!

YA! IM AWESOME,SPECTACULAR,AMAZING,INCREDIBLE, AND GODLIKE! BOW DOWN BEFORE MY LOBSTERY-SEAFOOD WRATH!

...I dunno man, I vote we just have either you, me or Virginia around her at all times I guess.

Love,

Massachusetts,

P.S. Oh...Ok?


	83. Siberia 22

** Missy~**

**None taken, comrade~**

**Ah. The castle. I can show you and Iowa around if you want.**

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Hehe... comrade~

I only seen picturs of the castle... I think its really cool but its nothing compared to the castle at Disney word~ Sure! That would be awesome if you could show us around yo! With our luck we'd proll'y walk into a bar, say something stupid and get shot~

with love, Lobster and Seafood~

Massachusetts~


	84. Northern California 3

** Massachusetts**

**I'm Northern California. My /very stupid/ twin has Hollywood. **

**Spain was talking about that.**

**You mean 16. Prussia came over and trained you guys.**

**None of those words discribe you.**

**I guess I can go with her when she goes to Russia with Alaska's sister. Iowa**  
><strong>has been talking about it for a few days.<strong>

**Northern California (Brandon C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear Northern Carolina,<p>

Ok, i'll remember that,

O-oh ya... Hehe, i kinda like to wipe him out of my memorry...my joints still hurt...

ALL OF THOSE WORDS DESCRIBE ME!

Really? Cool, we can make a feild trip out of it~ wont dad be so surprised when he finds out we went to Russia~ Hehe~

love,

Massachusetts~**  
><strong>


	85. Siberia 23

** Missy~**

**The castle in Disney World is better then the castle in Russia?**

**You wouldn't get shot. Someone would give you a shot of vodka. But I'll bring**  
><strong>my AK-47 just in case.<strong>

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

...yes...

Hehe~ I like the way you think!~

With love seafood and Lobster~

Massachusetts~


	86. New Mexico 17

**Hola,**

**...**

**Yeah. It kinda is.**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

**PS: (Pokes)**

* * *

><p>Dear new Mexico,<p>

hehe~ what would you do without me~?

Love

Massacusetts~

P.S. *raises Eyebrow* (pokes back)**  
><strong>


	87. Minnesota 1

**Um, Hi... What? What do you mean you don't know who I am? Sure, I may live**  
><strong>right next to Uncle Mattie, but that is no reason to forget all about me!<strong>

**It sucks being the northern-most state...**

**but Massy, I coming to visit you soon, and i was wondering, what kind of**  
><strong>hot-dish do you want? Or i could bring LEFSA! sugar and all!<strong>

**Just wondering, since I haven't been there in a while, Is it shorts warm**  
><strong>there? Because for me and my citizens, 50F is shorts warm. Anyone who says<strong>  
><strong>otherwise is a **. Oops! I'm sorry for my mouth.<strong>

**Let's go skiing sometime.**

**-With love, The State with 10,000 (actually more like 12,000) lakes, The state**  
><strong>whose name means 'The Land of Sky Blue Water,' The North Start State, the one<strong>  
><strong>who nobody can ** remember (Oops! language, sorry) Nicole D. Jones<strong>

**(Minnesota)**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Hehe~ I Didnt forget about you~ Who's Mattie? we have an Uncle?

Your coming to visit? SWEET! BRING LOBSTER! Wait, Do you have lobster up there? I-I could make it! You can bring down Anything you want I guess~Whats LEFSA! Sounds Exciting, i like sugar...

Hmmmmm...Not really shorts warm... more like a pants and thin jacket warm but thats just me... it is around 50-60 degrees here. isnt that weird? ITS DECEMBER! Usually me and Maine get pummeled with snow but apparenly General Winter decided to be nice to us this year~ Yay!

...i never been Skiing before...

-Love

Massachusetts~

P.S. WOW! 10000 lakes? BRO! THATS OVER 9000! COOLIO!**  
><strong>


	88. Minnesota 2

**P.S.!**

**Oh, Its still me... Still don't know who I am? Whatever. This is just a P.S.**  
><strong>to my last letter, which i sent, like, five minutes ago. Anyway, when I said i<strong>  
><strong>was the northern most state, I ment on the mainland. Allie is pretty sweet<strong>  
><strong>too. I mean, she told me she could see...Russia...(^J^) from her house! Alaska<strong>  
><strong>is pretty fly, for a little sister.<strong>

**You know whats cool? snow. which i have plenty of for six months of the year.**  
><strong>Can i go live with Hawaii? Do you think dad would mind? But I really like<strong>  
><strong>Uncle Canada, too... Family is more important that anything else!<strong>

**... why don't you stop me when I'm rambling? You never have, ** (Sorry! me and**  
><strong>my silly little mouth!) <strong>

**-Nicole or Minnesota. whatever the hell you want to call me. (Language,**  
><strong>sorry.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Minnesota,

Naw man, as I said Before, I know you~ I just Don't Know this Mattie guy~Whats the difference between Mainland and regular land? ...Alaska is creepy...

BRO! I HATE SNOW! I ONLY LIKE SLEDDING!

Huh...I guess so I dont mind and Dad probably wouldnt care but who would take care of your state? WHO'S CANADA? Your worse than England! Stop talking about imaginary people!

Hehe, have you heard Boston? He practically says Fuck in every other sentence! Your Nothing!

Love,

Massachusetts~


	89. Delaware 1

**HEY MASSACHUSETTS!**

**It's your most amazing older sister here, Delaware!**

**How've you been, yo? You should like come over some day 'cause Maryland is so**  
><strong>boring, Pennsylvania is busy doing whatever, and I'm sick of listening to<strong>  
><strong>words coming out of New Jersey's mouth! I don't even understand what he's<strong>  
><strong>saying...<strong>

**Love~,**

**Amelia Delaware Jones**

* * *

><p>Dear Deleware,<p>

Sup yo! Ive been good... kinda on the edge lately due to how warm it is... its like General Winter is waiting for the exact moment to strike! Hehe "Mary" land... He's totally a chik in disguise...Hehe... Or he wants to Mary his land...

SHUT UP! IM FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT!

Sure, I can come over after i visit Russia! *shiver* Or Actually i can Come over right now! HEHEAHAHA! Hide me...

Love,

Massachusetts~**  
><strong>


	90. New Mexico 18

**Hola,**

**Get more sleep. haha. Just kidding bro. I have no idea.**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

**PS: (Pokes again)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Awwww! You Wound me! right Here Man! *points to Heart*

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. *tick Mark* (pokes back Harder)


	91. Minnesota 3

**Well, ** Boston! I have St. Paul. She could beat anyone in a fist fight. And**  
><strong>if you get her sister involved... The Twin Cities are right across the<strong>  
><strong>Mississippi from each other. . Oh, and don't call <strong>  
><strong>what she was originally called. Bad idea. To save your life, I will not tell<strong>  
><strong>you what her original name was...<strong>

**But Massy, seriously, come visit me. we can play the fun game "From Sauna To**  
><strong>Snow!" and see who can last longer~<strong>

**-Nicole D. Jones**

**(MN)**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Oh ya? I totally would arrange a fight here but that would be child abuse! Hehe, I'll google her name later~ thanks for the torturing material~

I will!... whats "From Sauna to Snow?" Should i be worried? O_O

Love~

Massachusetts~


	92. Florida 5

**Hola Massachusetts!**

**Sorry i haven't written in a while. I was so busy with helping my citizens**  
><strong>with getting ready for Christmas. But that Thanksgiving party was really<strong>  
><strong>great! i'm so glad i got to bring Spain with me! Although a grouchy Romano<strong>  
><strong>had to come too! But anyways how have you been! Are you ready for christmas!<strong>  
><strong>I know i am i just have to get the rest of uds. familia presents! <strong>

**Erin Carriedo-Jones (Florida)**

**P.S. what do you want for christmas? and are you having a christmas party?**

* * *

><p>Dear Florida<p>

No problem sis! I know right! i always throw the best Thanksgiving partys~ Urgh...I dont like Romano...He has an attitude...And plus I think i scared him at the Thanksgiving party with the Exploding turkey, I havent heard from him since! HAHAHA! I've been good! Im so not ready for Chrismas though, Im still in Thanksgiving mode...And no, im not, Isn't that someone elses job...like Finland? OMG YOUR THE FIRST PERSON TO ASK ME THIS~~~~~Heres My Christmas list~

**.New lobster Traps~**

**.A cute lobster bib~**

**. A lobster Plushie~**

**.A lobster T-Shirt~**

**.New Recipe's for Lobster,**

**.World peace~**

Love,

Massachusetts~


	93. Illinois 4

**Dear Massachusettes,**

**Oooh! That's good! I thought you were mad!Anyway about the weather. It was**  
><strong>really windy and stormy a second ago but now its nice and warm, Uwaahh! I hope<strong>  
><strong>it stays this way! I even saw a cardinal, usually they don't go near the city,<strong>  
><strong>it was all red and pretty.<strong>

**Love,**

**Illinois.**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Hehe, im not mad, i know how you can be~ Hooray for warm weather! Here its in the 50's!

Weird huh? I LOVE CARDINALS! We have a lot of them over here~

love,

Massachusetts~


	94. Northern California 4

**Massachusetts**

**My god. I'M HALF OF CALIFORNIA. By Mexico, Washington, and Oregon? Plus, North  
>Carolina is a boy...<strong>

**I feel so bad for you. *sarcasm***

**Nope. None of them.**

**He'll act like he did when he found out that U.S.A in Russian sounds like the**  
><strong>name Sasha.<strong>

**Love,**

**Northern California (Brandon C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear Northern Carolina,<p>

...You need to cheer up~ And arn't you a boy to?

OK ENOUGH WITH THE SARCASM! ...He doesnt act like it but when it comes to Training...I can see where Germany got it from!

ALL...OF...THEM...

HAHAHAHHHHHAAAAAHEHE! THAT WAS GREAT!~~~~ HAHA!

Love,

Massachusetts~


	95. Siberia 24

** Missy~**

**Really? *has never gone to Disney World***

**Ok?**

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

OH. MY. GOD.

YOU NEVER BEEN? Thats it! Next time you come to America we are going to vistit My sister Florida and we are going!

With Love, Seafood and Lobster,

Massachusetts~


	96. Iowa 4

**Dear big sis,**

**Sorry i haven't written you lately, I'm sick. **

**New jersey is being mean! He stole one of my hamsters! **

**Virginia took away my cell phone when she found me talking to Mr. Prussia! Its**  
><strong>not fair!<strong>

**I can't believe the weather has been so nice! Its so warm, I can still go out**  
><strong>in flip flops for awhile longer, or until theres deep snow on the ground. <strong>

**I can't wait till christmas! I was walking through a few different towns, And**  
><strong>This one had its town square lit up all bright, AN dthe tree's were bare so it<strong>  
><strong>looked like the lights were floating!<strong>

**With a wild rose,**

**Iowa**

**P.S Whats up with you and Germany? I heard Someone talking about how you were**  
><strong>dating...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa,<p>

Awwww! itsoksweetie!

New Jersey did? I'll Kill Him!

(Oh thank god!) Maybe it was for the best?

Ya! But dont trust it... General Winter will strike at any moment!

Here is the same too! We just had our Christmas tree lighting last week! Yay! What do you want for Xmas?

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. THAT RUMORS STILL GOING AROUND? WHO? WHO DID YOU HEAR THISD FROM!


	97. New Mexico 19

**Hola,**

**Hahaha. I was just kidding.**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

**PS: (Pokes again)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Liar! I MAKE DOUBLE RAINBOWS AND MAGIC DOLPHINS APEAR OUT OF THIN AIR! WITHOUT ME YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. **(Punches)**


	98. Minnesota 4

**Well, Massy, Sauna to snow is where you hang out in a sauna, then run outside**  
><strong>into a snow bank, and see who can last the longest- hey, what the crap are<strong>  
><strong>you-<strong>

**Hey, f*ckers! its me, St. Paul. and who the hell are you calling a child? I**  
><strong>will slit your throat. Lets see this guy, Boston. He he... Can he really take<strong>  
><strong>me on? Ma, should i call Chicago and get him involved too? that would be fun-<strong>

**Sorry about that, Nikki () enjoys her fights... uh... I don't know if**  
><strong>you should let Boston come over to my place... I fear for his health. she's<strong>  
><strong>pretty ** at the moment...<strong>

**-CinnaMinnesota**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Huh... Thats sounds uncomfortable...LETS DO IT!...

O_O

Uh...

...

...

N-No problem... I knida gotta hide this letter from Boston though... if he'd seen this he'd catch the next plane to Minnesota...Ya, He isnt going over your place anytime soon...hehe...

Love,

Massachusetts~


	99. Florida 6

**Hola Hermana!**

**Geeez u sure do like ur lobster don't you! But I will see what I can do about**  
><strong>your present. Plus Romano has always been grouchy, so it's nothing new. Just<strong>  
><strong>be Glad Spain didn't bring France or Prussia along although I would have<strong>  
><strong>thought Louisiana would want France there. Oh well. <strong>

**Erin Carriedo-Jones (Florida)**

**P.S. Don't expect much on world peace especially with the nations acting like**  
><strong>a bunch of kids!<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Florida,<p>

Like Lobster?

**I. Love. Lobster.**

Yay~ What do you want for Xmas Florida? Yes, Im glad... I dont like them...Although they did help me out a while back... doese that make me a bad person?

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. One can dream cant they?


	100. New Mexico 20

**Hola,**

**(Jumps) Where did that come from? Okay okay. I believe you. **

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

**PS: Ow. Dude, why'd ya punch me? That hurt. (Rubs cheek)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Sorry~ England must still have a little influence on me~ Hehe~

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. ...(**pokes)**


	101. Illinois 5

**Dear Massachusettes,**

**It's really cold now...I feel kind of mopey, maybe I'll invite Washington over**  
><strong>or something...It's really depressing over here. I just realized how much we<strong>  
><strong>owe china. <strong>

**I'm going to go cry in a corner now,**

**Illinois**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

*sigh* I-Itl'e be alright kid~ Think of happy things like robot Unicorns and butterflys...AND LOBSTER~

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. We owe China? Huh?


	102. Rhode Island 3

**Dear Mass**

**I will never call you Mommy. You always sent me your criminals...why do you**  
><strong>think I was always hanging out with Australia...you know, we penal colonies<strong>  
><strong>got to stick together. *sigh* Anyway... Connecticut, New Hampshire, and I were<strong>  
><strong>talking, and we don't like how you're the only New England state with a<strong>  
><strong>Football team. We're good enough for our own teams, aren't we? Thanks for<strong>  
><strong>talking to Florida for me, and bye!<strong>

**With Love and Criminals?**

**RI**

* * *

><p>Dear Rhode Island,<p>

Awwwww~ Im feelin the love buddy! And you take better care of criminals...tell you what, I'll pay you in Lobster~? Wait... I never thought that... and whats a penal colonie? Awww! Your jelouse of my patriots? HAHAHA! You guys totally are~ Well, you guys can make your own football team~ im not stopping you~ Your welcome~

With Love and Lobster~

Massachusetts~


	103. Northern California 5

** Massachusetts**

**Dios mio... I'm a girl.**

**Didn't you use your bayanets to roast marshmellows?**

***smiles slightly* Yeah.**

**Do you think Dad will sell us off to repay his debt to China?**

**Love, **

**Northern CALIFORNIA**

**(Brandon C. Jones)**

* * *

><p>Dear Northern California?<p>

Wait now your California? *so confused*

A-AND LOBSTER! But it wasn't an excuse to push me into an ice cold lake in the middle of September just because of it! I MEAN COME ON!

SHUT UP!

...Maybe...depends who...

And sorry, the name gave me the inmpession you were a bro~

Love,

Massachusetts~


	104. Siberia 25

**Missy~**

**Okay.**

**Is it fun there? What do you do? I heard about EPCOT, can we go there?**

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Yay~ EPCOT IS AWESOME! THEY HAVE A BUNCH OF COUNTRY PRESENTATIONS ITS GREAT...But they dont have a Russia one... Wow my dads a dick... Hehe sorry~

With love, Seafood and lobster~

Massachusetts~


	105. Iowa 5

**Yay! Des moines got my hamster back! He's sooo cute, like a little guard dog!**

**No! Now i can't call my new friend Italy! **

**I don't accept winter. i just don't, and to defy it further, i just go out in**  
><strong>shorts and a T-shirt... Blame Texas... 'Nd Hawaii to.<strong>

**Why are all our brothers and sisters demented? I saw Louisiana practicing**  
><strong>black magic with uncle England! Can i go live with uncle Canada? he seems<strong>  
><strong>saner...<strong>

**I want a new pet bunny for Christmas! What do you want?**

**With a wild rose, **

**Iowa**

**P.S When is the Christmas party planned? I'll bring corn! **

**P.P.S I heard that rumor from Wisconsin... Some weird blonde guy was with her,**  
><strong>and she was acting strange...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa,<p>

Awww! Cute Hamsters are coolio~

Your friends with Italy? YAY! thats exactly the type of guy you should be friends with Iowa!~

I dont like winter either...I hate cold

Hehe~ To answer your questions... BLAME DAD! And who's "Canada"?

I WANT LOBSTER! A-And world Peace!~

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. Im not hosting a Christmas party... Sorry I dunno.

P.S.S WISCOSIN? SHE'S DEAD! WHO WAS WITH HER? BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE! A LOTAPEOPLEAREBLONDDAMMIT!

-Love ya sweetie!~


	106. New Mexico 21

**Hola,**

**...*still a bit startled***

**Oh yeah. I got quite a bit of snow down here if you wanna come and hang out.**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

**PS: (Scoots away)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Awwww! Your ascared of me!~~~ CUTE!

...What part of I HATE SNOW,COLD,AND GENERAL WINTER DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. *Smirks* (scoots closer)


	107. Minnesota 5

**Yeah, um... St. Paul doesn't really like me or Estelle 'Stella' Minneapolis.**  
><strong>She thinks Stella is really really preppy and- Oh, here she is now. Stella,<strong>  
><strong>come here and say hi to Massy!<strong>

**Like, whatever. who the hell like, totally cares about what my sister says?**  
><strong>She's just,like, a stuck up little gangster. I am the one with ART. I have the<strong>  
><strong>theaters, and museums, and when people say "I'm going down town," they're<strong>  
><strong>talking about ME. I really wonder if Boston could take both of us, though.<strong>  
><strong>Even Chicago is afraid of the both of us. HEY NIKKI! Lets take on BOSTON! make<strong>  
><strong>him, like, totally go home crying...<strong>

**Minneapolis just called Nikki. I'm sending this before she gets here. If I**  
><strong>don't, all hell will break loose, and I'm pretty sure Boston would be sad...<strong>  
><strong>to get beat up by a prep! that would be a sad day...<strong>

**Your loving little sister, Minnesota**

**P.S. Did i mention the general came late this year? Sure, it snowed, like,**  
><strong>three weeks ago, but still!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Aw, Thats too bad, Me and Boston Love each other~

...

...

Ummmm...

Bro, you siblings Sca-

**OH! YOU WANNA FU**ING GO! I'LL FU**ING TEAR YOUR FU**ING BALLS OFF SO YOU CANT CONTAMINATE THE REST OF THE FU**ING WORLD YOU FA*GOT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! IM MOTHER-FU**ING BOSTON! IM MOTHERFU**ING BOSTON! THATS WHO I FU**ING AM! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU GRIMY PEICE OF SH*T? THERES A FU**ING SONG ABOUT HOW BADDASS I AM! ITS CALLED SHIPPIN UP TO BOSTON YOU BASTARDS! YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK IMMA SHIP UP TO MINNESOTA YOU DI*K SUCKING LITTLE BI*CH AND-**

AGH! BOSTON GO AWAY!

S-Sorry... I gotta go get Boston... I think he's heading to Logan Airport...Sorry...

Love,

Massachusetts~


	108. Minnesota 6

**...Actually, they consider me their 'Mother'... I have insane children. and-**

**HEY LOSER! I, for once, will work with my sh*tty ** sister, and KICK YOUR**  
><strong>BALLS! I wonder how it would f*cking feel to get your ** kicked by two little<strong>  
><strong>girls~ see you soon, sh*t face!<strong>

**. GET OFF MY COMPU-**

**Like, heeeeey! It's me, the beautiful Stella. I can't wait to kick you with my**  
><strong>heels. Maybe i can use your carcass as abstract art when we're done with you.<strong>  
><strong>Pigs Eye and I are waiting~<strong>

**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME? NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! THEY CHANGED MY**  
><strong>NAME. I AM F*CKING NOW. <strong>

**MINNEAPOLIS! ! ugh, I'm sorry. These girls have minds of their own. But**  
><strong>Boston is either a miracle worker, or he really p*ssed them off. they NEVER<strong>  
><strong>work together. they loathe each other, really...<strong>

**come meet my pet, Luna! Nicole D.**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Aww! Thats so cute~

...

And back to this...

Bro...Your Children are gruesome...Boston is locked up in his room right now so he doesnt try to eat them...

It ok, Im glad Boston brought your family closer?

Love

Massachusetts~


	109. Iowa 6

**Dear Big sis,**

**Yes, I love my hamster!**

**Yay, I finally met someone who my family likes!**

**The day after i said what i said, it starts snowing insanely... **

**Yes! I will get you a lobster! World Peace can wait till Easter...**

**Canada, our uncle? He's so nice! Everyone always complains about being**  
><strong>forgotten, but poor Canada! He's actually invisible! <strong>

**With a wild rose,**

**Iowa**

**P.S Really? Maybe I'll host one, It can't be to hard...**

**P.S.S Don't kill Wisconsin! Now i think she was being threatened! The Blonde**  
><strong>guy... Uh, he was big...? And... I... I dunno! I didn't know him?<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa,<p>

Yay~ But be careful, Italians are contagiose!

HAHA~ im sorry~ I still havent got snow yet~ IMMA SURVIVOR!

Yay lobster~ And I'll hold you to that World Peace thing~

Canada...Hmmmm...I guess it sounds Familiar...Huh...

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. COOL! I'll bring the Lobster~

P.S.S. *Twitch* Fine... I'll Just harm her emotionally...AND EVERYONES BIG TO YOU!


	110. Rhode Island 4

**Dear Mass:**

**Look, Sweetheart...first of all, you tried that back when I was taking care of**  
><strong>your criminals. They loved it and you spiked the prices for it, and it became<strong>  
><strong>high class. Penal colony means a colony (like Aussie and me) that the nation<strong>  
><strong>or, in my case, other colonies, send prisoners to. Oh, and Connecticut says<strong>  
><strong>that if we start football teams, we'd totally kick the Patriot's ** right now.<strong>  
><strong>And that's a quote. Please don't hurt me...<strong>

**With love and Lobster Pot Stickers for you...(They're enclosed)**

**RI**

* * *

><p>Dear Rhode Island,<p>

...Good lobster is good lobster...not my fault its been getting harder and harder to catch... OH I GET WHAT A PENAL COLONY IS! Oh ya? I'de like to see you try! What would you even name the teams? ...I wont hurt you~ I only hurt people I dont like~

Love,

Massachusetts~


	111. Minnesota 7

**My girls have been locked up in the living room with a huge bucket of popcorn**  
><strong>and pay-per-view for the last... i don't know how many hours. Hopefully they<strong>  
><strong>calm down, thought i doubt it. they were really looking forward to beating<strong>  
><strong>Boston...<strong>

**OH! I just realized! I never explained what lefsa is, did I? think a really**  
><strong>thin tortilla that you put butter and sugar on, then roll up and eat. its<strong>  
><strong>really yummy...<strong>

**I hear the girls yelling hang on- SHUT THE F*CK UP, OR I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR**  
><strong>YOUR GUTS OUT THROUGH YOUR NOSE!... Uh, I'm sorry about that... It's the only<strong>  
><strong>way to keep them quiet. I think Stella keeps calling Nikki Pigs Eye, which was<strong>  
><strong>her original name... Nikki doesn't like that name<strong>

**come for the family, stay for the beauty!**

**Minnesota**

**P.S. **

**apparently I can't say Nikki's city name and get it in the letter...?**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

...And Bostons acting like he has rabies...

Coolio! That doese sound yummy! can you put lobster in it?

O_O Wow... Minnesota is violent...Its ok, Oh! So thats her original name! Here comes black mail~

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. Huh?


	112. Siberia 26

** Missy~**

**Wow. Amerika is a dick, da?**

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers**

**Antonia**

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia,<p>

Hehe~ Yups~ Sorry! Not my decision! Talk to America and Florida bout' it!

with love, seafood and LOBSTER!

Massachusetts~


	113. Rhode Island 5

**Dear Mass:**

**It hasn't gotten harder to catch. You jacked the prices because people started**  
><strong>to want to actually eat it...As for football, tell it to Connecticut! I don't<strong>  
><strong>really want any part of it. I was just excited that they could see me! And<strong>  
><strong>whats with the not thanking me for the lobster pot stickers? <strong>

**With Love and Criminals**

**RI**

* * *

><p>Dear Rhode Island,<p>

Ya... It has. Ever hear of MMFA? It stands for Massachusetts Marine Fisheries Institute...Its basically an anti-fisherman group... They keep putting out new laws on how much the fish/lobster should weigh and limits as to how many you can catch per month...Its so annoying, thats why the price keeps going up. Alright! I'll talk to conneticuit later! FOOTBALL~ Hehe~ your such a loner~ OMG THAT WAS YOU! THEY WERE AWSOME! THANKS BRO!

Love,

Massachusetts~


	114. Minnesota 8

**Yeah, I seriously wouldn't actually call her that... she enjoys her guns... **

**she said this to me the other day, "Ya know what's easy? killing people in**  
><strong>their sleep. ya know what's fun? while people are sleeping, tying them to the<strong>  
><strong>bed and cutting off their ears with a butter knife." The she gave me this<strong>  
><strong>crazy stare... and then went back to business as usual. I was scared for her<strong>  
><strong>mental health... besides, that sounds more like something New Brighton would<strong>  
><strong>say.<strong>

**and yeah, every time i say Nikki's city name, it never shows up on the letter-**

**B*TCH, GET MY NAME TO WORK. WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR C*CK SUCKING PROBLEM,**  
><strong>B*STARD?-<strong>

**Nikki...**

**Really sorry about that...**

**Nicole**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Hmm... Maybe you should ask Dads friend, Germany, to take them in...They sound like they would get along! Or at least get her some professional help... O_O'

Oh, maybe the computer is one of Nikkis spies! or Nikki hacked into the computer and keeps erasing it whenever you type it.

?

Love,

Massachusetts~


	115. Rhode Island 6

**Dear Mass:**

**Oh...right...duh...oops. Anyway, your welcome, and next time you want to**  
><strong>challenge Connecticut...please spell his name right...he's angry when you<strong>  
><strong>spell it wrong, and he can't always tell the difference between me and you...<strong>

**Your welcome for the pot stickers!**

**Love, RI**

* * *

><p>Dear Rhode island,<p>

Hahaha! I have reasons for everything Bro! HAHAHA!~ ... I spelled his name wrong? Huh, im one of the most educational states out of all of my siblings yet im stupid... How the hell doese that work? Okay...Conetitcut? no... Connecitut? nopes... Connecticut! There got it! Duely noted...Why doese everyone get beat up because they think that the person their beating up is me? Should I be worried?

love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. Heres some lobster so you can make me more pott stickers~~~ I gave you extra so you can have some to! Im such a good person~.


	116. Illinois 6

**Dear Massachusettes,**

**PPFFFTTTT! Massachusettes. We owe China billions and upon bilions of dollars,**  
><strong>you worse than America. Just kidding, your not that bad. Kinda.I don't even<strong>  
><strong>know how we are going to pay him back! He's threatening to take Hawaii. Even<strong>  
><strong>though she used to be a nation n' all she's still pretty small and I'm not<strong>  
><strong>sure America would be able to stop him.<strong>

**Sorry about the rant,**

**Illinois**

* * *

><p>Dear Illinois,<p>

Oh, you mean that debt. Pft! Not my problem! Its dads~ Wait a sec, WOAH! THAT CHINA BI*CH CANT TAKE HAWAII! I GO TO HER HOUSE FOR VACATION SOMETIMES! I could always call upon my dark magic skills to take china down!~ (smirk)

No problem~

Love,

Massachusetts~


	117. New Mexico 22

**Hola,**

**Ehehehe. *blushes* I'm not cute.**

**Sorry man. Tryin to be nice. Ya know, thoughtful?**

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

**PS: (Scoots farther away)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

Aww! You are too~!

Hmm... do you have any hills in New Mexico?

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. *France rape smirk* (Takes out pair of fuzzy handcuffs)


	118. Iowa 7

**Dear big sis, **

**Heh, i'll be careful of them!**

**I think world peace will be achieved when all the countries merge, without one**  
><strong>dominant country above them, no empires and such, just earth, And we could<strong>  
><strong>elect a leader! <strong>

**Canada! He's so cute! You need to remember him more! He.. HE'S SO CUTE!**

**Who do you want for president? I want Ron Paul, As long as he does what he**  
><strong>says and sticks to getting rid of the corporations... They took my corn... And<strong>  
><strong>mutilated it... Those bastards! I'LL KILL THEM! NO ONE TOUCHES THE CORN! NO<strong>  
><strong>ONE!<strong>

**Ah, sorry... I get a little carried away... **

**With a wild rose,**

**Iowa**

**P.S: Yeah, it'll be great! We'll have corn pudding!**

**P.P.S: No! Wisconsin will be crazy! like Mr. Spain! Mr. Spain is crazy... he**  
><strong>scares me! I.. I've actually grown since you last saw me, I'm actually pretty<strong>  
><strong>tall~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa,<p>

O_O

Y-you kinda s-sound like...er..N-nevermind...

Hmmm...OH! IS HE THE ONE THAT GIVES ME MAPLE SYRUP IN THE MAIL ONCE IN AWHILE? I LOVE HIM! I PUT THE SYRUP ON MY LOBSTER SOMETIMES! ITS SO FREAKEN GOOD!~

I don't really know who I want as a president, I guess its up to my people, I just go with the flow here, im not really big on politics... Its okay sweetie~ We all have our moments

(O_O Note to Self: Dont mess with the corn.)

Love,

Massachusetts~

P.S. Yum! that souynds absolutely disgusting but i'll try it anyways!~

P.S.S. ...fine...I'll get revenge on her at the christmas party when she gets drunk... *smirks* Can I invite France~~?


	119. Minnesota 9

***Twitch***

**Dad?**

**You want me to ask Dad about Germany?**

**NO THANK YOU. I will not ask dad anything, thank you very much.**

**I love almost everyone in my family. note: ALMOST everyone.**

**A-L-M-O-S-T.**

**There are certain people i LOATHE.**

**Canada is more of a father than... Alfred will ever be.**

**BUT hey! Minnesota has some of the best schooling in the entire U.S.A.!**

**AHEM... MN**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

Huh... so far your the only one of our siblings who is iffy bout' dad. I AM TOO! Im his has-been child so he doesn't talk to me a lot anymore... In a way I kinda feel abandoned. And when we do talk its so awkward because I dont think he has forgiven me from the boston massacre...ENGLANDS MEN DIDN'T EVEN DIE BUT 5 OF MINE DID! THAT AINT FAIR!

Who?

Haha! Me too! i've got Harvard and M.I.T.!

love,

Massachusetts~


	120. New Mexico 23

**Hola,**

***fume* No I'm not!**

**Yeah. We also have the Sandia Mountains. Which mean Strawberry mountain in**  
><strong>Spanish. Why it was named this is a question I'm still trying to figure out.<strong>

**Nuevo México, conocido como Max C. Jones (New Mexico AKA Max C. Jones)**

**PS: (starts to run away)**

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

RiiiIIIIIGGGgggggttt...

...Alright im coming over and i'll bring a sled...

love,

Massachusetts~

P.S...what? I just wanted to get your opinion on what I got for France for Xmas...


	121. Minnesota 10

**i **

**want**

**to**

**do**

**some**

**black**

**magic**

**right**

**now.**

**I think my crazy is starting to show...**

**HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA**

**nnnngh... now my head hurts.**

**Ma, what are you-**

**...That was New Brighton (Brittany)... I'm shocked she actually typed**  
><strong>something up. She's only, like, 13, but she's kind of insane...<strong>

**I went into her room the other day while she was out, and found pictures of**  
><strong>ROMANIA with spells written down next to them.<strong>

**...**

**Dad can go die. but wait, if dad died, wouldn't we die also? *Shiver***

**What do you want for Christmas? I believe Iowa asked, but i didn't pay**  
><strong>attention. excuse me for a moment... hang on.<strong>

**Hi, were Castle Danger-**

**-And Now Then. We're named after-**

**-our uncles Arthur and Matthew.**

**We have one green eye-**

**-and one blue eye.**

**come visit sometime?**

**Now Then, Arthur D. Jones**

**Castle Danger, Matthew D. Jones**

**P.S. we stole-**

**-mom's computer!**

**-so we're going to**

**-say it's from her.**

**Nicole**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

...wow, your kids are quite charactors... Romania doese spells? Interesting...

If dad dies we wouldn't die too... We'd just be invaded/conquered/adopted/owned by a different country.

...

...

Ummmm...

Love,

Massachusetts~?


	122. Rhode Island 7

**Dear Mass:**

**I'm not going to mention all the spelling errors there...but it's not that**  
><strong>everyone's getting beat up (I don't think...) it's more me, because I look as<strong>  
><strong>much like you as Uncle Matthew looks like Dad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Rhode Island,<p>

...whatever man...

Hehe, you do look like me! You should feel honored!~ I look amazing~~~

...who?

love,

Massachusetts~


End file.
